


Haikyuu!! Kinktober 2020 (FR)

by Khlowx



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Accidental Stimulation, Accidental Voyeurism, Aftercare, Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathtub Sex, Begging, Canon Compliant, Caring, Caught, Choking, Cock Rings, Come Swallowing, Coming Untouched, Competition, Crossdressing Kink, Crying After Sex, Cutting, Daddy Kink, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Drabbles, Dressed Up, Drunk Sex, Dry Orgasm, Edgeplay, Edging, Emotional Sex, Enemies to Lovers, Established Relationship, F/F, Feelings Realization, Finger Sucking, First Time, Flirting, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Enemies, Fuckbuddies, Handcuffs, Hate Sex, Hate to Love, Hotel Sex, Invasion of Privacy, It's all smut, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Kitchen Sex, Knifeplay, Light BDSM, Long-Distance Relationship, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Multiple Sex Positions, Mutual Masturbation, Naked Cuddling, Nipple Play, No Lube, No shame, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgy, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overstimulation, Phone Sex, Platonic BDSM, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn Watching, Power Bottom, Praise Kink, Pre and Post Timeskip, Pre-Poly, Pre-Slash, Prostate Massage, Public Masturbation, Restraints, Revenge Sex, Rimming, Rival Sex, Rivalry, Rough Sex, Roughness, Self Confidence Issues, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexting, Sharing, Shower Sex, Sixsome, Size Difference, Sleep Sex, Slurs, Smut, Spanking, Spoilers, Swearing, Switching, Tenderness, Threesome - F/F/F, Timeskip, Vibrators, Voyeurism, blindfold, blowjob, cheerleader outfit, degrading, handjob, just in case read them, maybe a bit ?, pls, sexual contest, thigh riding, you can read tags at triggers
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 31
Words: 26,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26756524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khlowx/pseuds/Khlowx
Summary: Ma participation pour le Kinktober 2020 avec le fandom Haikyuu!! La liste de prompts est disponible à l'intérieur.Bienvenue dans l'enfer des rarepairs ! Asseyez-vous et profitez de la visite ! ;)(Oui, il ne s'agit que de smut. Rien que du smut.)
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Iwaizumi Hajime, Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou, Akaashi Keiji/Semi Eita, Aone Takanobu/Hinata Shouyou, Bokuto Koutarou/Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou/Kozume Kenma/Semi Eita/Konoha Akinori, Bokuto Koutarou/Konoha Akinori, Bokuto Koutarou/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Bokuto Koutarou/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Daishou Suguru/Kuroo Tetsurou, Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Goshiki Tsutomu/Tendou Satori, Haiba Alisa/Kageyama Miwa/Tanaka Saeko, Haiba Lev/Kuroo Tetsurou, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru, Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Kozume Kenma, Iwaizumi Hajime/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu, Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei, Kageyama Tobio/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Kozume Kenma/Kyoutani Kentarou, Kozume Kenma/Terushima Yuuji, Kozume Kenma/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei (mentioned), Kuroo Tetsurou/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru (mentioned), Kyoutani Kentarou/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Nishinoya Yuu/Yaku Morisuke, Oikawa Tooru/Semi Eita, Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi, Semi Eita/Terushima Yuuji, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka (mentioned)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	1. Atsumu/Kageyama.

**Author's Note:**

> Liste de prompts par jbbuckybarnes sur Tumblr !
> 
> 1\. Jeu de main...
> 
> 2\. Dévorer
> 
> 3\. Chevaucher les cuisses
> 
> 4\. Étranglement/Fessée
> 
> 5\. Daddy Kink
> 
> 6\. Yeux bandés
> 
> 7\. Fellation
> 
> 8\. Voyeurisme
> 
> 9\. Stimulation accidentelle
> 
> 10\. Couteau Kink
> 
> 11\. Liens
> 
> 12\. Doigts
> 
> 13\. En public
> 
> 14\. Soixante-neuf
> 
> 15\. Différence de taille
> 
> 16\. Jouets
> 
> 17\. Supplications
> 
> 18\. Dans la cuisine
> 
> 19\. Plan à trois
> 
> 20\. Edging (amener au maximum)
> 
> 21\. Sexe téléphonique
> 
> 22\. Dans la douche/baignoire
> 
> 23\. Première Fois
> 
> 24\. BDSM/sexe brutal
> 
> 25\. Surpris en pleine masturbation
> 
> 26\. Stimulation poussée
> 
> 27\. Orgie
> 
> 28\. Louange Kink
> 
> 29\. Langage cru/sale
> 
> 30\. Masturbation mutuelle
> 
> 31\. Habillé
> 
> oOo
> 
> Fandom : Haikyuu!!
> 
> Langage : Français, disponible en Anglais sur mon profil.
> 
> Classement : Explicite/MA
> 
> Warnings : Sexe consensuel entre mineurs (la plupart est personnages!plus âgés)
> 
> Catégories : H/H, F/F, multi
> 
> Pairings : Rarepairs 
> 
> Personnages : Akaashi Keiji, Aone Takanobu, Bokuto Koutarou, Ennoshita Chikara, Goshiki Tsutomu, Haiba Alisa, Haiba Lev, Hinata Shouyou, Iwaizumi Hajime, Kageyama Miwa, Kageyama Tobio, Konoha Akinori, Kozume Kenma, Kuroo Tetsurou, Kyoutani Kentarou, Miya Atsumu, Nishinoya Yuu, Oikawa Tooru, Sakusa Kiyoomi, Sawamura Daichi, Semi Eita, Sugawara Koushi, Suguru Daishou, Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Tanaka Saeko, Tendou Satori, Terushima Yuuji, Tsukishima Kei, Yaku Morisuke, Yamaguchi Tadashi, Shimizu Kiyoko, Yachi Hitoka, Kuguri Naoyasu, Yahaba Shigeru, Aoba Johsai Volleyball Club.
> 
> Disclaimer : Alooooors, c’est la première fois où j’écris du smut/lemon et tout ça. Le format consistait en un drabble par jour jusqu’au 31 Octobre, mais cela a pris plus longtemps que prévu. MAIS ! Les chapitres aussi sont plus longs ! ;) J’espère que ça vous plaira !

Les vestiaires. Deux coéquipiers. Quelques plaintes étouffées, des vêtements froissés. Et puis, les encouragements obscènes, le stress étant évacué, la pression retombante.

_« - Allez, Tobio… Tu peux jouir pour moi maintenant._

_\- Alors -ah- va plus vite, M-miya._

_\- Atsumu._

_\- Quoi ?_

_\- Je veux t’entendre appeler mon prénom quand tu viens. Je ne peux pas arrêter de me demander comment cela sonnerait dans ta jolie bouche pendant que cherches ton plaisir en baisant ma main. »_

Ce fut ce qui poussa Kageyama au-delà de ses limites. Il vint, fiévreux et étourdi, partout sur la main de l’autre passeur. Entendre les grognements et les gémissements de son nom, comme il l’avait précédemment requis, s’échapper des lèvres de son amant convainquit Atsumu de continuer à caresser l’homme aux cheveux noirs tout au long de son orgasme, le rendant hypersensible.

Un mouchoir en papier, un nettoyage rapide, quelques regards volés plus tard et ils étaient tous les deux prêts pour l’entraînement de l’équipe nationale japonaise de volleyball.


	2. Tendou/Goshiki.

Tendou avait quitté son comptoir pour suivre son invité préféré à l'une des tables de sa propre chocolaterie. Quelle belle idée d'ajouter un espace où les gens pourraient venir déguster ses créations. Dans ses mains, se trouvait une assiette avec différentes friandises, les meilleures qu'il pouvait offrir à son petit Tsutomu. Le jeune homme avait fait tout le voyage à Paris rien que pour lui. C'était son devoir de lui faire plaisir.

La précédente assiette vide avait été mise de côté, alors que Goshiki riait en voyant son ancien coéquipier en apporter une autre. S'asseyant devant lui, Satori sourit. Il regarda l'homme aux cheveux noirs dévorer chacun de ses chocolats. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à manger le dernier, le roux laissa son pied glisser contre la cheville de son visiteur. Ce dernier sursauta légèrement et rougit d'un rouge vif.

Il regarda autour de lui pour voir si quelqu'un les avait remarqués, mais personne ne semblait s'en soucier.

_«- Ten-tendou !»_

Le susnommé fredonna, attendant la fin de la plainte. Mais quand rien ne vint, il plongea son regard dans celui de son interlocuteur.

_«- Oh, mon cher Tsutomu… Tu ne sais vraiment pas comment manger proprement. Tu en as plein les doigts. Là, laisse-moi… t’aider._

Sans arrêter sa gâterie sous la table, il saisit la main de l'ancien capitaine de Shiratorizawa. Lentement, il mit chacun de ses doigts, un à un, dans sa bouche et en lécha consciencieusement le chocolat. Sa langue tournoyait autour des extrémités, suçotant faiblement, ses pupilles malicieuses ne quittant jamais leurs jumelles.

Quand il eut terminé sa tâche, il se leva et annonça qu'il allait chercher la prochaine salve à l'arrière de la boutique. Goshiki et ses doigts encore humides le suivirent sans un mot.


	3. Bokuto/Yamaguchi.

Bokuto n'avait jamais pensé que Taches de Rousseur pouvait être aussi… obscène. Quand Tsukki lui avait effectivement parlé de son meilleur ami s'intéressant un peu à lui, il ne pensait pas à _ce_ genre d'intérêt. Dire que Yamaguchi était une petite salope nécessiteuse était un euphémisme. L'ancien capitaine de Fukurodani devait admettre que le voir se frotter contre sa cuisse l'excitait tellement.

_«- Tu_ _es magnifique_ _, Tadashi… Est-ce que_ _c’est bon_ _, bébé ?_ demanda-t-il, sa voix presque un murmure.

_\- O-oui, tellement tellement bon, Bo-Bokuto-san._

Le gémissement ajouté à l'honorifique fit presque tendre la main à Koutarou pour aider le désordre haletant au-dessus de lui. Mais il ne le fit pas. Il voulait le voir jouir, intouché. C'était une douce torture de sentir la dureté du désormais capitaine de Karasuno pressée contre une de ses zones érogènes. Et à en juger par le sourire narquois sur le visage de ce dernier, à seulement quelques centimètres du sien, il savait assez bien ce qu'il lui faisait.

"- Je suppose que je ne suis pas-as le seul qui -oh, mon Dieu- viendra sa-sans mains sur lui." parvint à dire l'homme aux cheveux verts entre gémissements et halètements.

Il regardait le renflement à l'intérieur du short de son amant, les pupilles dilatées d'envie et le visage rouge. L'esprit de Bokuto se retourna et il obligea l'autre homme à rester immobile grâce à une forte emprise. Le serveur de flottants sanglota presque de désespoir, le frottement lui manquant. Heureusement pour lui, le grisâtre était un garçon très gentil. Il choisit un rythme, rapide, bougeant le bas du corps de Yamaguchi avec ses mains et l'aidant à venir.

_«- O-oh, oui, là, oui- Boku-Bokuto-san !_

_\- Je suis là bébé."_

Koutarou regarda, hypnotisé, alors que le troisième année, la tête renversée, le dos cambré et les yeux roulant dans son crâne, tachait ses propres sous-vêtements. Ce ne fut que lorsque Tadashi descendit de sa hauteur, et le souligna avec un petit rire, que le plus âgé se rendit compte qu'il se caressait.


	4. Tsukishima/Hinata.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ATTENTION : SPOIL IMPORTANT DU MANGA

Ils avaient perdu contre Kamemodai. Ils s’étaient rendus en quart de finale mais avec Hinata parti, ils n’ont pas réussi. C'était le moment de la punition.

Tsukishima n'appellerait pas leurs activités comme du sexe de haine. Oui, il n’était pas attiré romantiquement par la mandarine, et il le trouvait ennuyeux et merdique, mais il ne le détestait pas vraiment. C'était l'un de ses coéquipiers, après tout. Néanmoins, il allait prétendre qu'il le détestait ce soir.

S'enfonçant dans le roux, il pouvait dire à la façon dont son trou se resserrait autour de lui qu'il était proche. Les gémissements étaient également un bon indice. Être en levrette allait l'aider à faire ce à quoi il pensait. Accélérant son rythme, recevant un gémissement appréciateur dans le processus, il leva sa main droite et la laissa tomber sur la fesse d'Hinata. Ce dernier hurla de douleur et tourna la tête pour lancer un regard méchant au blond. Sa bouche s'ouvrait déjà pour tenter de se plaindre lorsque la seconde fessée arriva. Des larmes jaillirent au coin de ses yeux, Kei se retrouvant encore plus excité à leur vue.

_«- N_ _e prononce pas un seul_ _mot. Tu ferais mieux d'être le gentil garçon que tu n'étais pas sur le terrain.»_ grogna-t-il, sa voix plus basse que jamais.

Shouyou s'exécuta en hochant la tête. Voyant son amant aussi obéissant, le dominant voulut voir jusqu'où il pouvait le pousser. Leur position changea, le numéro 10 était maintenant couché sur le dos, les jambes sur les épaules de son camarade de première année. L'adolescent à lunettes le martelait dans un angle plus pointu, frappant sa prostate à chacune de ses poussées.

_«- Encore, Tsuki-Tsukishima. S'il te plaît ! Juste comme ça, oui ! Contin-!»_

Les mots furent coupés de la bouche du plus petit alors qu’une main encerclait sa gorge, bloquant sa respiration.

_«- J'ai dit : pas un mot. Tu es si insolent ces derniers temps. Je parie que tu aimes quand je serre ta sale gorge dans laquelle tu as pris mon sexe avec un tel appétit, il n’y a même pas dix minutes.»_

Le roux ne put que hocher la tête, son visage se réchauffant encore plus lorsque le numéro 11 resserra sa prise.

_«- Ouais, tu aimes ça, n’est-ce pas. J'ai fini de te faire plaisir, alors tu ferais mieux de venir maintenant et de prendre soin de moi rapidement.»_

Cette phrase fit le job et Hinata jouit, la bouche ouverte car il manquait d'oxygène. La vue était magnifique. Ses joues étaient humides de larmes et de salive, ses yeux aux paupières lourdes remerciaient son bourreau. Lequel ne s'attendait pas à venir aussi juste après cela.


	5. Iwaizumi/Kenma.

_"- Tu veux être un bon garçon, n'est-ce pas chaton?"_

Kenma hocha simplement la tête, ses yeux impatients fixant Iwaizumi. Ce dernier était assis sur le canapé de leur appartement, les jambes écartées. Le jean noir qu'il portait le rendait si beau que le blond ressentit le besoin de lui faire plaisir. Son débardeur gris n'aidait pas du tout.

Faisant signe à Kozume de s'agenouiller devant lui, Hajime défit sa ceinture et ouvrit sa fermeture éclair. L'autre lui lança un regard de pur désir et s'approcha encore plus.

_"- Alors fais ce que tu es censé faire._

_\- Oui, Daddy."_ accepta le plus jeune, se mettant immédiatement au travail.

Le surnom ajouté à l'attention poussa l'ancien ace de Seijoh à grogner. Ses doigts se frayèrent un chemin à travers des mèches de cheveux décolorés et il tira dessus. Son amant répondit avec un gémissement de plaisir mélangé et de douleur autour de sa queue.

_"-_ _Oui_ _comme ça_ _bébé, tu_ _te démènes tant_ _pour moi."_ félicita le dominant, les yeux se fermant et la tête rejetée sur le bord du canapé.

L’ancien passeur de Nekoma bougea la tête de haut en bas autour de la longueur de son petit-ami quelques fois encore avant de le laisser sortir de sa bouche, léchant l’extrémité dans le processus, et remplaça ses lèvres par sa main.

_«- Daddy se sent bien? Grâce à moi ?_ demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque à cause de son activité précédente.

_\- Hm, Daddy ne s'est jamais senti aussi bien. Mon bébé sait vraiment ce qu’il fait. »_

Les mots envoyèrent un frisson le long de la colonne vertébrale du plus jeune. Pour empêcher son autre main d'errer près de sa propre dureté endolorie, il alla jouer avec les boules d'Iwaizumi. Son Daddy bien-aimé se mordit la lèvre entre ses dents. Peu de temps après, une bouche était de retour sur son sexe. Le gamer passait sa langue sur la fente, tourbillonnant parfois autour du frein. L'ancien ace commença à bouger ses hanches, le plaisir grandissant à l'intérieur. Son pied frôla accidentellement l'érection de Kenma et ce dernier sursauta légèrement avant de poser le bas de son corps sur la chaussette de Hajime, se balançant d'avant en arrière. Il gémit également, envoyant des vibrations à travers le pénis de l'homme aux cheveux noirs. Tirant violemment sur les cheveux coincés entre ses longs doigts, le plus âgé fit se lever le blond, faisant de pareil lui-même.

_«- Chambre, maintenant._ commanda-t-il.

_\- Tout ce que Daddy veut, Daddy l’aura.”_


	6. Kageyama/Yamaguchi.

Kageyama eut l'idée la plus brillante, pour une fois. Il savait que son copain était très timide et après des mois à sortir ensemble sans aller plus loin que quelques baisers torrides et des mains baladeuses, ils voulaient tous les deux faire la chose, _l’_ _acte_. Mais ce n’était pas si simple, chaque fois que le passeur tentait d’initier quelque chose, Yamaguchi le rejetait par embarras. Tobio décida donc de l'aider à surmonter cela.

Resserrant le tissu autour de la tête de son capitaine aux taches de rousseur, il demanda s'il pouvait encore voir à travers. Il ne pouvait pas.

_«- Génial. Je vais te déshabiller maintenant. Si tu veux arrêter, dis-le. Ce n’est pas grave._

_\- O-ok.»_

Tadashi relâcha un souffle tremblant, hochant la tête. Le numéro 2 manœuvra d’abord pour enlever le maillot de l'autre. Il pouvait dire que son compagnon était assez mal à l'aise. Évaluant la situation, il arriva à la conclusion qu’être toujours au même niveau de nudité soulagerait l’esprit de son amant. Alors, il enleva aussi son haut. Prenant la main du vert, il la posa sur sa poitrine. Le dirigeant de Karasuno sursauta légèrement et tenta de reprendre sa main. Kageyama la maintint là où elle était et commença même à la déplacer doucement sur sa peau. Haletant, son coéquipier le laissa faire et bientôt il caressa son petit ami de lui-même.

_«-_ _Je peux_ _le faire aussi ?»_ supplia silencieusement l'homme aux cheveux noirs.

Tadashi donna son accord. Des doigts frôlaient ses épaules, son abdomen et même ses mamelons. Ce à quoi son corps répondit pour lui, son dos se cambrant au toucher et un gémissement se coinçant dans sa gorge.

_«- Tu aimes ?»_

Seul un fredonnement répondit à la question. Tobio s'éloigna seulement pour retirer leurs pantalons, les laissant en sous-vêtements. Il revint sur le lit, chevauchant les cuisses du capitaine. Leurs deux longueurs éveillées se frôlant. Il vit son petit ami se mastiquer la lèvre inférieure et réclama un baiser pour le distraire. Finalement, le baiser s'échauffa, les langues se rencontrèrent et la salive coula. Le chef commença à rouler ses hanches, faisant gémir le soumis. Les mains de ce dernier remontèrent et il traîna ses doigts sur le côté des jambes du passeur, les frottant avec ses paumes.

_«- On va continuer à faire comme ça, d'accord ?_

_\- D'accord. Ça me va._

_\- Bien. Je t'aime Tadashi._

_\- Je t'aime aussi, Tobio.»_


	7. Konoha/Bokuto.

Le local à balais était quelque chose à éviter après un entraînement tardif à Fukurodani, tous les joueurs le savaient. C'était l'endroit où tout le monde pouvait passer un bon moment après un entraînement particulièrement difficile. En tant que capitaine de l'équipe, Bokuto avait la priorité. Il a suffi à ce dernier de pratiquer ses services un peu plus tard que les autres pour qu'ils sachent tous ce qu’il se passait. La surprise résidait en qui le rejoindrait dans cet espace étroit.

En attendant son coéquipier, quel qu'il soit, l'homme aux cheveux gris commençait à se sentir restreint dans son short. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et quelqu'un se précipita à l'intérieur. La lumière momentanée permit de révéler son identité. Un autre troisième année, mince et légèrement musclé, avec des cheveux verdâtres.

_«- Je n’aurais pas parié sur_ _toi_ _, Konoha._ gloussa Koutarou, mais il s'arrêta rapidement lorsque le susnommé tomba sur ses genoux, abaissant son pantalon et ses sous-vêtements en même temps.

_\- La ferme, Ace. Tu n’es pas le seul stressé par l’arrivée des Nationales.»_

Ce fut le seul avertissement que le chef des hiboux eut avant qu'une bouche ne s'enroule autour de son pénis déjà dur. Il rejeta la tête en arrière, frappant le mur derrière lui. Sa main vint jouer avec les cheveux du garçon agenouillé devant lui.

_«- Putain...»_

Akinori fredonna, posant ses mains sur les cuisses tremblantes qu'il aimait tant. Il n'y avait aucun moyen sur Terre qu'il ait laissé Akaashi prendre sa place une fois de plus. Un rapide coup d'œil vers le haut lui assura que Bokuto appréciait le moment. Relaxant sa gorge maltraitée, le numéro 7 prit une profonde inspiration avant de glisser ses lèvres jusqu’au pubis poilu de son amant, acceptant toute sa longueur. L'ace poussa un cri avant d'essayer de tirer la tête en arrière, effrayé que l'adolescent ne s'étrangle. Le vert lui permit de le faire avant de s'empaler à nouveau sur son entrejambe.

_«- Mon Dieu, Konoha… Si tu continues à faire ça, je ne vais pas durer._ grommela le numéro 1, son autre main venant sur son visage pour tenter de couvrir ses joues rouges.

_\- Regarde-moi Bokuto-san. Regarde ce que je te fais.»_ ordonna l'autre, soufflant son air sur le sexe humide devant lui.

Il attendit que son capitaine fasse ce qu'il disait, léchant les veines apparentes de son érection pour se tenir occupé, avant de faire courir sa langue sur la fente. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, Koutarou devant se mordre les lèvres à la vue. Le touche-à-tout bougea la tête, les yeux toujours rivés sur leurs jumeaux. Bientôt, ses mains glissèrent au bas de l’érection de son ace et à ses testicules. Les hanches libres, ce dernier commença à balancer ses hanches.

_«- Aki-Aki…_ continua-t-il à gronder, baisant la bouche de son ami.

_\- Hm, hm…_

_\- Putain, je vais… Tu dois… arr-arrêter… S’il te pl-»_

Son orgasme submergea le gris, lui faisant voir des étoiles. Ses jambes l’abandonnèrent presque, aussi tremblantes étaient-elles, et un gémissement étranglé s'échappa de ses lèvres. Son amant attendit qu'il se calme et quand il fut laissé avec une respiration lourde, il avala tout son fluide, les yeux ne se détournant jamais.

_«-_ _Tu_ _es tellement_ _sal_ _e._ plaisanta Bokuto, l'aidant à se relever.

_\- Mais tu aimes ça.»_ répondit Konoha immédiatement.

Il chercha à attraper la poignée de porte, mais des doigts attrapèrent ses poignets.

_«- Où est-ce que tu penses aller comme ça ?»_


	8. Kuroo/Lev.

Kuroo était censé fermer la salle de gym ce soir-là, alors il prit son temps sous la douche. Il commença par frotter ses cheveux avec du shampoing. La sensation des bulles éclatantes le fit soupirer. Il pouvait déjà sentir la sueur quitter sa peau. Quand il eut fini et que ses cheveux furent rincés, il prit le gel douche et en répandit une généreuse quantité sur son gant de toilette. Frottant son cou, ses épaules et son torse, il sentit son entrejambe commencer à se réveiller. Il soupira une fois de plus, plus d'agacement que de plaisir cette fois. Il siffla quand sa main gantée effleura cette partie de son anatomie. Tout homme en bonne santé pouvait avoir une érection indésirable, mais il était dans les douches communes de son école. Cependant, personne n'était là, donc personne ne le saurait, non ?

Non. Alors il commença à se caresser lentement. Il se sentit un peu coupable quand le soulagement l'envahit, mais c'était trop bon. Il ne pouvait pas s’arrêter. Un grognement menaça de quitter ses lèvres alors il ramena son autre main sur sa bouche et se mordit l'index.

Accélérant son rythme, il laissa son dos heurter le mur. L'eau coulait toujours, se refroidissant chaque seconde passée. De la buée se formait à cause du contraste entre son être chaud et le liquide tiède. Tetsurou ferma les yeux, sa tête cognant légèrement le mur à chacun de ses mouvements.

Il vint, à un moment donné, sa voix le trahissant en gémissant. C'est alors qu'il l’entendit. Un étranglement étouffé près de l'entrée.

Son esprit encore un peu brumeux, il tourna son regard vers la source de celui-ci.

Lev. Lev, aux joues rouges et aux lèvres entrouvertes. Lev, avec un renflement dans son pantalon de jogging. Lev, dont les yeux ne pouvaient pas se détacher du corps de son capitaine. La tête de coq toussa, amusée, attirant l'attention de son coéquipier. Le grand jeune homme rencontra ses yeux et l'autre pouvait voir la luxure, le désir et la curiosité briller à travers eux.

_«- Tu vas rester ici et regarder ou tu as l'intention de me rejoindre et de prendre ce que tu veux ?»_ demanda l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs, son sourire narquois habituel prenant place sur son visage.

Il n’était sûrement pas préparé pour le pas en avant que son kouhai fit, toujours complètement habillé.


	9. Terushima/Kenma.

Terushima adorait son petit-ami gamer. Il aimait comment le garçon s'asseyait sur lui, une console dans ses mains et le dos pressé contre son torse. C'était toujours un plaisir pour lui de glisser ses propres mains dans les poches du sweat à capuche de Kenma, le serrant étroitement dans ses bras. Au début, ils avaient eu du mal avec les démonstrations d’affection en public, mais maintenant c'était presque toujours un automatisme. Dans tous les endroits bondés qu'ils fréquentaient, le blond clair se dépêchait de s'asseoir sur ses genoux et de se mettre à l'aise. Ce soir, c'était le cas, comme ils étaient à une fête universitaire qu'Oikawa et Iwaizumi avaient organisée dans leur grand appartement.

L’ancien capitaine de Johzenji était au milieu d’une conversation avec les propriétaires du lieu et quelques autres personnes, faisant glisser ses doigts sur le ventre de Kozume à travers le tissu de l’intérieur de sa poche. Le garçon bougea, son dos pressant plus fort contre la poitrine de Yuuji. Comprenant qu'il lui demandait de s'allonger complètement contre le dossier du canapé, ce dernier le laissa faire. Mais ce n’était pas ce qu’il voulait, à en juger comment il continuait à se tortiller.

_«- Tu vas bien, Kenma ?_ demanda Daichi depuis son siège en face du couple. _Tu es un peu rouge.»_

Se penchant en avant pour jeter un œil au visage de son amant, Terushima resserra sa prise sur sa taille. C'était vrai, son petit chaton rougissait, sa respiration inégale, et ses mains ne pouvaient plus tenir correctement sa DS alors qu'elles tremblaient. Un rapide coup d'œil confirma à l'homme piercé qu'il avait perdu sa partie. Ils se fixèrent et le plus grand vit à quel point les pupilles de l’autre étaient dilatées. S'empressant de se lever, il les excusa tous les deux auprès de leurs amis, disant qu'ils allaient chercher de l'eau.

Au lieu de cela, ils se retrouvèrent dans la salle de bain.

_«- Qu'y a-t-il, chaton ?_ demanda doucement celui avec un undercut.

_\- Je-je…_

_\- Allez, t’as donné ta langue au chat ?»_

Il ne put s’empêcher de taquiner, voyant les oreilles de Kenma devenir rouges aussi. Le plus petit se mordait la lèvre inférieure, les yeux ne rencontrant jamais ceux de son petit-ami.

_«- Je…_ _J_ _'ai_ _bien_ _aimé ce que tu as fait avec tes doigts.»_ avoua-t-il, la tête baissée.

L'autre blond fut légèrement surpris, n'attendant visiblement pas cette réponse. Il se ressaisit rapidement, son sourire devenant espiègle. Lentement, il se rapprocha de Kozume. Avec un doigt sous le menton, il lui releva à nouveau la tête. Son autre main retrouva son chemin vers la poche bénie.

_«- O_ _h_ _?_ _Vraiment_ _?_ fredonna-t-il, son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de l’autre garçon.

_\- Yuuji…_ _On est_ _-_ _on est_ _à une_ _fê_ _-»_ essaya de plaider l'ancien passeur de Nekoma avant qu'une bouche ne s'écrase sur la sienne.

Un corps entier se pressa contre le sien, le maintenant en place. Il entendit le son d’une serrure et ouvrit les yeux pour voir la main de Terushima s’éloigner de la poignée de porte.

_«- Tu vois, personne ne va entrer maintenant. Non pas que tu sois trop réticent à faire quoi que ce soit, hein.»_

Il avait raison, bien sûr. Dans cette position, il pouvait parfaitement sentir l'entrejambe éveillé de Kenma frôler l'intérieur de sa cuisse. De plus, le blond décoloré ne pouvait pas nier les halètements s'échappant de ses lèvres à chaque caresse des doigts de son amant.


	10. Akaashi/Semi.

Semi n'aurait pas décrit Akaashi comme quelqu'un qui pourrait aimer le danger. Il semblait être le genre de personne qui traversait toujours la route quand la circulation le permettait, mettait toujours un pull en hiver, envoyait toujours un message à sa mère quand il était dehors, et par-dessus tout ça, il semblait aimer le vanilla sexe. Et c’était exactement pourquoi il avait été surpris de découvrir l’un des fantasmes de son petit ami.

_«- Tu es sûr ? Ne_ _te sens_ _pas obligé de_ _le_ _faire.»_ lui rappela le joli passeur alors qu'il nettoyait la lame.

Jouer avec un couteau. Akaashi Keiji, dix-huit ans, passeur et capitaine de l’équipe de volleyball de Fukurodani, toujours aussi calme et entier… L’habit ne fait pas le moine, comme on dit.

_«- Je vais bien, Keiji. Je mentirais si je disais que je ne suis pas curieux de voir comment ça se passe.»_ plaisanta Eita, admirant la scène depuis le lit.

L'autre ne répondit pas, mais le doux sourire qui étirait ses lèvres le fit pour lui. Bientôt, il rejoignit le blond cendré. Ce dernier le regardait droit dans les yeux, prenant le temps d'apprécier l'obscurité qui les submergeait. Oh, il aimait tellement quand son amant laissait ses instincts primitifs prendre la tête de ses actions. Le garçon aux cheveux noirs posa ses genoux de chaque côté des jambes de Semi, ses mains frôlant son cou et ses épaules. Le plus âgé déglutit car l'autre passeur avait l'air presque sauvage.

Ils s’embrassèrent. Plutôt sagement au début, mais au fur et à mesure qu’Akaashi gagnait en confiance, cela s’échauffait et devenait négligé.

Eita ne remarqua presque pas la première coupure, le couteau ne faisant que survoler la peau de sa cuisse.

_«- Est-ce_ _que ça va_ _?_ souffla Keiji, s'éloignant légèrement.

_\- Ou-oui. Continue.»_

Les vêtements volèrent dans la pièce et ils appréciaient tous les deux le contact de leurs corps nus. En apercevant sa jambe maintenant sévèrement coupée, l'ancien passeur de Shiratorizawa vit qu'elle ne saignait pas tant que ça. Cependant, il n’eut pas le temps de se plaindre, comme son petit ami le chevauchait à nouveau. Leurs longueurs douloureuses se frôlèrent, les faisant siffler tous les deux. De sa main libre, Akaashi les tint, commençant à pomper lentement. Ils partagèrent à nouveau un baiser, entrecoupé de grognements et de gémissements. Le plus jeune accéléra son rythme, amenant la lame sur les côtes de Semi. Il était tellement concentré à ne pas blesser son amant, c'en était attachant.

_«- S'il te_ _plaît_ _, Keiji, s'il te_ _plaît_ _…»_ gémit Eita, même s'il ne savait pas ce pour quoi il suppliait.

Le joueur des hiboux alla plus vite, ajustant sa pression sur leurs deux membres. Mais ce n’était pas assez, réalisa rapidement l’autre. Il avait envie que le couteau lui coupe la chair, toujours plus, plus profondément, plus longuement. Il commençait à aimer la douleur piquante et la façon dont elle augmentait son plaisir.

_«- Est-ce que, est-ce que… Oh mon dieu,‘Kaashi ! Refais ça !»_

Comme toujours, il n’avait pas besoin d’exprimer ses sentiments. Le joli garçon qui le torturait pouvait voir à travers son âme, aussi observateur qu’il était. Il entaillait plus profondément l’autre cuisse de son compagnon.

_«- Tu saignes beaucoup, Semi-san. Est-ce que tu-_

_\- Oh mon dieu, Keiji ! Oui, ça va ! S'il te plaît, ne t’arrêtes pas. J’y suis presque…_

_\- Moi aussi.»_

Une fois qu'il fut certain que l'aîné allait parfaitement bien, Akaashi se perdit dans l'instant. Sa main gauche faisait voyager la lame de haut en bas sur la peau, dessinant des motifs rouge foncé. Sa main droite, quant à elle, se serrait autour de leurs entrejambes qui bavaient. Leur liquide pré-éjaculatoire favorisait la friction. Le blond amena une main sur le mamelon de l'autre, le frottant entre son pouce et son index. La réaction fut immédiate. Il gémit bruyamment et son dos se cambra. Eita continua à le maltraiter, baissant la tête pour atteindre l'autre avec sa bouche. Le premier coup de langue fit sangloter Keiji. Ce dernier échangea le travail de ses mains, se dirigeant vers la cuisse droite avec le couteau.

_«- Semi-san, je ne peux pas, je ne peux-je n’en peux plus… S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, Semi-san… Ah !»_

Le susmentionné suçait maintenant complètement le bouton rose. Il savait que son petit-ami était proche parce qu'il suppliait. Le simple fait qu'il s'exprime était un bon indicateur. Son propre orgasme n’était pas loin, les blessures sur ses jambes et ses côtes l’excitant encore plus. Il se força à continuer de travailler sur les deux mamelons, tirant parfois un peu trop dessus à cause de ses propres réactions. Mais le capitaine ne sembla pas s’en soucier, appréciant même le geste. Son cœur battait vite sous la paume de l’ancien numéro dix. Il vint avec un cri de son prénom, tout son corps tremblant. Les spasmes de sa main, ajoutés à la coupure plus profonde que toutes les autres, amenèrent également Eita au-delà de sa limite. Ses gémissements étaient étouffés par la poitrine de l'autre toujours contre sa bouche alors qu'il le stimulait à travers son orgasme.

Après plusieurs minutes, ils redescendirent tous les deux de leurs sommets. Akaashi jeta un coup d'œil au désordre sanglant qu'il avait provoqué et s'excusa abondamment auprès de son amant.

_«-_ _Arrête_ _._ haleta Semi. _Honnêtement, c'était la chose la plus excitante que j'ai jamais faite.»_

L’air timide sur le visage de l'homme aux cheveux noirs disait toujours «désolé», mais ses yeux… Oh mon Dieu, ses yeux étaient habités de flammes.


	11. Kageyama/Tsukishima.

Ils étaient tous les deux dominants, comme si aucun d'eux n'oserait laisser l'autre prendre le contrôle des choses. Jamais. Au lit, c'était encore pire jusqu'à ce que Tsukishima lâche enfin prise. Mais ce soir, il n'en avait pas l'intention. Le moment venu, il obligerait le roi à plier le genou au sol. Et pour cela, il lui fallait des accessoires.

_«-_ _C’est pour quoi faire_ _?»_ demanda Kageyama, à moitié déshabillé.

Par chance, sa chemise était enlevée donc ce ne serait pas un problème. Se rapprochant de lui, le blond souleva l'objet.

_«- Des menottes._

_\- Pour toi ?_ suggéra l'homme aux cheveux noirs, son sourcil gauche se levant.

_\- Tu_ _aimerai_ _s_ _bien_ _._ se moqua-t-il, enroulant déjà l'une d'elles autour du poignet de l'autre.

_\- Oi, Tsukishima !»_

D'un mouvement rapide, il réussit à pousser le joueur d'Alders qui résistait sur le lit. Il grimpa sur lui et passa les menottes entre les barreaux de la tête de lit. Le deuxième poignet fut rapidement piégé. Tobio ne semblait pas très content de la façon dont les choses avaient tourné. Il se renfrognait, le froncement entre ses sourcils augmentant.

_«- Regardez-_ _toi_ _, tout à ma merci. Et_ _tu_ _ne p_ _eux_ _rien y faire, vraiment dommage,_ _le_ _roi._ ricana Kei, un rictus aux lèvres.

_\- Détache-moi._

_\- Hm, non. Je vais cependant t’apprendre à lâcher prise. Tu vas me supplier d'ici la fin, roi.»_

Sa voix était si basse qu'elle fit frissonner Kageyama. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était de regarder son amant le déshabiller complètement, puis enlever ses propres vêtements. Il ne pouvait pas nier que la situation l’excitait. Son entrejambe était farouchement dressé.

_«- On dirait que_ _tu prends déjà ton pied_ _._ taquina le libre, à cheval sur les cuisses du garçon.

_\- Tais-toi et embrasse-moi.»_

Le blond se pencha mais s'approcha du cou exposé de l'autre. Il laissa des baisers, bouche ouverte, tout le long, alternant avec des coups de langue et des morsures. Le passeur laissa sa tête rouler en arrière, offrant un accès plus facile à sa peau sensible. Son visage était caché à l'intérieur de son coude, soutenu par les menottes. Il ne put pas résister et roula ses hanches pour tenter d'avoir plus de friction sur sa longueur douloureuse. Il réussit, son membre glissant contre celui du joueur des Frogs. Ce dernier joua lui aussi le jeu, ancrant ses hanches au même rythme.

_«- Tsuki-Tsukishima…_ grogna l’emprisonné en serrant les dents.

_\- Hm ?_ fredonna l’autre, se dirigeant vers un mamelon.

_\- Ah !»_

Kei permit à son amant de cambrer complètement son dos avant de ramener sa bouche sur le bouton rose. Une de ses mains vint caresser son membre et celui de l’autre. Il pompa rapidement, ne laissant pas son partenaire se reposer. Il écouta attentivement tous les bruits que faisait Tobio, des grognements aux gémissements, en passant par les murmures de son nom. Il bougea légèrement, écartant les jambes de l'aîné avec les siennes. Il s'installa entre ses cuisses, ne rencontrant aucune résistance. Il leva les yeux vers le visage du passeur. Ses joues étaient rouges, ses lèvres laissant échapper des soupirs hachurés et ses yeux étaient entrouverts. Il respirait difficilement contre son bras. De sa main libre, le blond lui pencha le menton dans sa direction, délaissant ses tétons pour l'embrasser. Une fois de plus, l'homme aux cheveux noirs n’objecta pas, permettant à Tsukishima d'explorer sa bouche avec sa langue. Il gémit entre leurs lèvres, le son étouffé par la bouche de l’autre. Reculant légèrement, ce dernier releva deux doigts. Encourageant son petit-ami à les prendre dans sa bouche, il fut quand même surpris quand il accepta immédiatement. Kageyama les suçait lentement, les yeux rivés sur ceux du blond. La main autour de leurs sexes trembla et le prisonnier sourit d'un air satisfait autour des doigts. Rapidement, le bloqueur du milieu les fit glisser vers l’entrée de l’autre. Il le sentit se raidir et, même s'il pouvait parfois être un connard fini, il revint l'embrasser, le distrayant de ce qui allait se passer ensuite.

La première articulation poussa l’air hors des poumons de Tobio. Ses mains étaient serrées en poings alors qu'il se mordait la lèvre pour empêcher un sanglot de le trahir. Kei se figea, observant intensément. Il attendit un peu avant de demander si tout allait bien. Son amant ne répondit que par un _«_ _bouge_ _»_ rauque. Alors il fit ce qu'il disait. Attaquant l'autre téton avec sa langue, il commença à pousser avec son index. L’orifice se serrait autour de lui, mais à mesure que ses poussées devenaient plus adroites, les hanches de son petit ami vinrent rencontrer sa main à mi-chemin. Il était temps pour le deuxième doigt.

L'étirement était assez douloureux mais se dissipa plus vite que le premier. Au moment où Tsukishima ajouta un troisième doigt, Kageyama gémissait bruyamment, des larmes au coin des yeux. Et puis, sa prostate fut touchée.

_«- P-putain ! Encore, re-recommence, encore !_

_\- Comme ça ?_ demanda le blond en pliant à nouveau ses doigts.

_\- Oui !»_

Le rythme de ses deux mains s'accélérait, aidé par la sueur et le pré-sperme qui coulaient partout. Le passeur sanglotait bruyamment, des mots insensés sortant de sa bouche.

_«- S’il-s’il te plaît ! Je te veux en moi maintenant, Kei ! S'il te plaît, s-s'il te plaît…_

_\- Je t’ai dit que tu supplierais avant qu’on ait fini.»_


	12. Akaashi/Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi avait du mal à ne pas fixer les longs doigts d'Akaashi tenant son verre de vodka. De son siège de l'autre côté de la table, il avait une vue magnifique. L'homme aux cheveux noirs cherchait Bokuto sur la piste de danse, son corps à demi tourné dans cette direction. Son coude était posé paresseusement contre la table, sa main tournant lentement avec son verre. Un coup de pied soudain sous la table fit sursauter l'ancien ace du Seijoh. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Oikawa qui était à côté de lui, le maudissant dans son esprit.

_«- Hé, Mister Joli Garçon, tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie ces derniers temps ?»_

Ce fut Hajime qui frappa son ami cette fois. Les yeux de Keiji allaient et venaient entre les deux hommes, ses sourcils légèrement froncés.

_«- Non ?_ répondit-il, pas tout à fait sûr.

_\- Alors tu ne seras pas contre le fait de te faire allonger ce soir, non ? Parce que je connais quelqu'un… Aouch, méchant Iwa-chan ! Méchant !»_

Le surnommé «Iwa-chan» prit sa tête entre ses mains, soupirant fortement. Il n’osa pas regarder son fantasme vivant, mais une toux embarrassée attira son attention.

_«- Je_ _vais_ _…_ _J_ _e vais aux toilettes._ _À_ _, h_ _m, tout de suite_ _?_ le bel étudiant universitaire s'excusa, s'éloignant déjà.

_\- Super ! Tu vois ce que t’as fait Trashykawa !?»_

Iwaizumi s'attendait à des excuses, peut-être un regard penaud ou un visage coupable. Ce qu'il eut en revanche, fut deux yeux ennuyés qui le regardaient comme s'il était un enfant stupide de maternelle.

_«- T’es con ou tu le fais exprès ?_

_\- Excuse-toi-_

_\- C'était une putain d'invitation alors lève ton cul et va le baiser sauvagement contre la porte des chiottes.»_

Avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, l'homme aux cheveux noirs fut expulsé de sa chaise et dans la direction des toilettes des hommes. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il fut accueilli par la vue d'un Akaashi appuyé contre l'un des lavabos. Il semblait attendre patiemment. Il leva la tête, fixant le nouveau venu. Ses yeux perçants étaient plus sombres que d'habitude, son visage sérieux. Le regardant de haut en bas, Hajime réalisa que ses phalanges devenaient blanches à cause de son emprise sur l'ivoire.

_«- Je pensais que tu ne viendrais jamais._ chuchota-t-il, se rapprochant enfin de l'autre.

_\- Je-je…_ _J_ _e ne…_ bégaya Iwaizumi, regardant n'importe où, mais pas l'homme devant lui.

_\- Je t'ai vu fixer mes doigts. Tu les veux ?»_

La voix du plus jeune était si rauque, son haleine chaude frôlant son visage avec l’odeur de l’alcool. Le plus âgé se ressaisit et se tourna pour étudier son ami. Mauvaise idée. Il se perdit dans cet océan bleu foncé qui criait _«Je te veux, ici et maintenant»_. Il se sentit hocher la tête, sans sa propre permission. Le mouvement sembla renverser quelque chose dans l'esprit de l'ancien passeur parce que la chose suivante que Hajime sut, son dos était pressé contre la porte fermée de la plus proche cabine des toilettes, une langue glissant à l'intérieur de sa bouche et caressant son palais. Il gémit dans le baiser, sentant le corps de Keiji se presser contre le sien avec une faim avide. Ses doigts si désirés se frayaient un chemin sur ses abdos, sa taille, partout… Mais pas à l'endroit exact où il voulait qu'ils soient.

_«- S'il te plait, Keiji, s'il te plait…_ supplia-t-il, sa tête tombant sur l'épaule de ce dernier.

_\- Je sais, Iwaizumi-san, chhhh...»_

L'aîné laissa presque échapper un sanglot quand une main défit sa ceinture et fit glisser son pantalon et son boxer vers le bas. Un index et un annulaire se présentèrent devant sa bouche et il les accepta joyeusement. Il les suça, les mouillant abondamment avec sa salive. L’autre main d’Akaashi travaillait sur sa virilité douloureusement dure, aidée par le liquide qui en coulait déjà. Iwaizumi posa sa main sur la hanche de l'autre pour se stabiliser, des gémissements quittant ses lèvres occupées. Le bel homme léchait sa gorge, embrassait le dessous son oreille et grogna quand des doigts attrapèrent sa propre érection par-dessus son jean moulant. Avant que le plus petit ne puisse l’exciter pleinement, il retira ses doigts du trou humide pour se diriger vers un autre. Son amant se tendit légèrement, appréhendant l'étirement. Mais les doigts poussèrent presque de manière joueuse contre son anneau de chair, le massant. Il gémit, sa tête retombant contre la porte. Keiji ne perdit pas de temps et captura ses lèvres dans un baiser enflammé, le distrayant quand la première phalange pénétra son entrée sans rencontrer de résistance.

_«- Oh mon Dieu…»_

Le maltraité agrippait la chemise de l’autre, leurs lèvres toujours proches mais ne se touchant plus. Il était étroitement observé, étudié. Le doigt se déplaçait lentement à l'intérieur de lui, poussant dedans et dehors, tournant doucement. Le deuxième vint peu de temps après, faisant haleter Hajime bruyamment. L'ancien passeur était tellement concentré à lui donner du plaisir qu'il ne prêtait aucune attention à son propre membre.

_«-_ _A_ _-attend…_ réussit à dire Iwa alors que le troisième doigt entrait et s'immobilisait immédiatement après ses paroles. _Et toi…?_

_-_ _On verra_ _après._ répondit calmement Akaashi.

_\- Après quooooAh !»_

Sa prostate venait-elle d'être touchée ? Oui. Avait-il vu des étoiles ? Oui. Voulait-il que l'homme habile recommence ? Oh, bon sang oui.

Alors il le fit. Les doigts le martelaient à un rythme rapide, effleurant sa glande sensible à chacun de leurs coups. Bientôt, il fut réduit à un désordre gémissant, des sanglots s'échappant de temps en temps de sa bouche. La main le pompait toujours, plus vite qu'avant, et la bouche était de retour sur son cou.

Quelqu'un ouvrit la porte de la pièce mais Keiji ne s'arrêta pas. Il lui mordit durement la peau, le défiant presque d'émettre un son. Deux voix parvinrent à leurs oreilles : Bokuto et Kuroo. Perdu dans son plaisir grandissant, Iwaizumi ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qu'ils disaient, mais il entendit clairement le nom de son partenaire être prononcé.

Il faisait de son mieux pour se taire, enfouissant son visage dans le creux du cou devant lui. Un gémissement étranglé sortit tout de même de sa bouche quand il vint avec une dernière poussée et caresse des doigts d'Akaashi. Ou il le pensait. L'homme continuait, le stimulant à travers son orgasme.

_«-_ _Tu as_ _entendu ça,_ _bro_ _?_ ricana Kuroo, son caractéristique sourire narquois apparaissant dans sa voix.

_\- On dirait que quelqu'un passe un bon moment…_ ajouta son ami, souriant également.

_\- Je pense qu’on a trouvé Akaashi, on peut y aller._

_\- Quoi !? ‘Kaashi !»_

Les deux hommes dans la cabine essayaient de reprendre leur souffle, tout suants et couverts de sperme. Ils rirent faiblement, entendant les protestations et les questions de l’homme aux cheveux gris et le rire de la tête de coq.

_«- Dooooonc... Où en étions-nous ?»_


	13. Kyoutani/Kenma.

Kyoutani voulait être un bon petit-ami, organisant un petit rendez-vous et tout. Et il savait que le gamer n'aimait pas les endroits bondés et les bruits forts, alors il opta pour un film pas très connu au cinéma. Ce à quoi il n’avait pas pensé, c’est que le film serait si ennuyeux.

Soupirant pour la centième fois en trente minutes, l'élève de Seijoh scruta la pièce du regard. Outre Kenma et lui, ils n'étaient que cinq. Deux vieilles dames au milieu et un homme d'âge moyen tout à l'avant. Le couple était assis au dernier rang, loin des autres. À l'écran, un documentaire historique était en cours de lecture. Kentarou ne savait même pas de quoi il s'agissait, mais à deviner en le voyant, il dirait que c'était quelque chose à propos de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale. Il fut arrêté dans l’observation méticuleuse de ses propres ongles lorsqu'une main glissa contre sa cuisse. Jetant un coup d'œil en coin au blond décoloré à côté de lui, il le découvrit avec un air très innocent sur le visage.

_«- Qu_ _oi_ _?_ murmura-t-il sans même le regarder.

_\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_ répondit Kyoutani sur le même ton.

_\- Pimente un peu les choses.»_ répondit le passeur de Nekoma, ses doigts caressant paresseusement la peau nue à l’ourlet du short du garçon aux cheveux courts.

Ce dernier se tendit, ses propres doigts agrippant les accoudoirs de son siège. Ses yeux revinrent sur l'écran où des femmes travaillaient dans une usine.

_«-_ _Le chat a mangé ta langue_ _?_ plaisanta Kozume en se penchant vers lui.

_\- Tu veux donner l_ _a tienne_ _au chien ?»_ joua finalement le jeu l’autre avant d'attraper le col du garçon aux cheveux longs et de l’entraîner dans un baiser.

Les longs doigts filèrent vers son entrejambe alors que des dents mordaient la lèvre inférieure de Kentarou. Il grogna, saisissant la mâchoire de son amant avec sa main libre. Kenma lécha la douleur, un rictus aux lèvres.

_«-_ _Il ne faudrait pas_ _que_ _quelqu’un_ _nous remarque,_ _n’est-ce pas_ _?_ dit le gamer avec espièglerie, déplaçant sa main de haut en bas sur le renflement au-dessus des vêtements de l’autre garçon.

_-_ _Fais-moi taire_ _alors.»_ l’attisa-t-il, sa propre main s'invitant sous le sweat à capuche du joueur.

Il frôla la peau douce, venant directement maltraiter un mamelon. Les paupières du joueur des chats se fermèrent alors qu'il pressait ses lèvres fermement l'une contre l'autre. Il essaya de se concentrer sur sa tâche, défaisant la ceinture et la fermeture éclair de son petit-ami. Une bouche fut pressée contre son cou et quand il commença vraiment à pomper le membre maintenant libre, il fut mordu fortement. Il gémit, pas assez fort pour couvrir le son du film mais quand même. Il accéléra son rythme, gagnant un léger râle juste au niveau de son oreille dans le processus. L'homme en face d'eux bougea sur son siège, mais cela ne dérangea pas les deux garçons dans leurs activités. Ils étaient partis trop loin.

_«- Les toilettes ?_ grogna à voix basse Mad dog, frottant toujours la peau sensible avec ses doigts.

_\- S'il_ _te_ _plaît.»_ insista Kozume, se levant déjà.


	14. Terushima/Semi.

Semi chevaucha le torse de son petit-ami, faisant face au membre dur de l'homme toujours dans son boxer. Terushima sortait lentement de son sommeil, grognant et bougeant sur les draps. L'air qui frôla soudainement son entrejambe fit siffler le blond. Ses mains se levèrent et atterrirent sur les cuisses de l’autre.

_«- Semi ? Qu’est-ce que tu-hmmm...»_

La protestation mourut rapidement alors qu'une bouche entourait sa virilité. Yuuji rejeta sa tête en arrière sur les oreillers, soupirant fortement. S'il avait su que raconter à son amant son fantasme d’avoir une fellation juste après son réveil l'aurait amené ici, il l'aurait dit bien avant hier.

Il réprima un gémissement lorsque la langue de ce dernier tourna autour de son gland. Son sexe tremblait à chaque fois que le blond cendré le prenait un centimètre plus profond que la pompe précédente. Ses mains caressaient l'arrière des jambes de son petit-ami, se dirigeant vers son fessier. Passant sous le tissu de ses sous-vêtements, Terushima les pressa dans ses mains. Semi était maintenant à son pubis, gémissant autour de son pénis.

_«- Oh putain...»_

Le blond commença à soulever ses hanches de haut en bas, baisant la bouche humide. L'ancien joueur de Shiratorizawa le laissa faire, trop distrait par le pouce qui s'aventurait près de son anus. Désireux de lui rendre la pareille, l'autre déshabilla l'homme au-dessus de lui, qui bougea ses jambes une à une pour l'aider. Les attrapant par l'avant, Yuuji ramena le bas du corps de son amant à son visage. Sans perdre de temps, il sortit sa langue percée, léchant l'anneau rose devant lui. Un son très rauque s'échappa de la gorge d'Eita, résonnant à travers le membre du blond. L'ancien joueur de Johzenji bougeait toujours ses hanches, excité par le pré-sperme qu'il sentait couler sur son ventre. Le blond cendré se ressaisit, remettant sa langue au travail. Chaque fois que le phallus de Teru sortait presque de sa bouche, il en léchait la fente. La sensation de l'appendice humide sur son orifice le rendit très rapidement fou. Pour ajouter à son tourment, un doigt se glissa en lui. Son dos se cambra de lui-même, un grognement sourd quittant ses lèvres. Yuuji profita de sa position pour enrouler sa bouche autour de l’érection de Semi.

_«- Yuu…_ gémit-il, sa tête abandonnant sa tâche et tombant sur la cuisse du susnommé.

_\- Ne t'arrête pas maintenant…»_ supplia l'autre, la friction lui manquant déjà.

C'était dur pour lui, mais Eita obéit. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, résultat d'une stimulation extrême et d'un manque d'air. Son plaisir s'accumulait rapidement et il pouvait dire que son petit-ami n'était pas loin non plus. Il avait maintenant deux doigts enfouis profondément en lui, frôlant sa prostate à chaque poussée. La petite boule de métal glissant contre sa fente et son frein amena des étoiles dans sa vision. Aucun des deux ne réalisa quand l’autre vint, trop perdu dans leur propre orgasme.

Semi s’effondra sur les genoux de Terushima, respirant bruyamment. Son amant rétracta ses doigts, le faisant grogner.

_«- Merci._ dit-il, embrassant l'homme épuisé sur le bas du dos avant de lui donner une faible fessée.

_-_ _Y’a pas de quoi_ _, t'aime.»_ répondit le blond cendré, se rendormant immédiatement après.


	15. Aone/Hinata.

Hinata était petit, c'était un fait. Mais il n’était pas fait de sucre. Il ne se briserait pas en morceaux, mais son petit-ami ne semblait pas le comprendre. Aone était réticent rien qu’à le toucher, toujours aussi effrayé de le blesser par inadvertance. Shouyou s'attendait à entrer dans des choses plus… intimes, après avoir passé six mois à juste s'embrasser. Alors, un soir, il décida de prendre les devants.

Ils étaient dans la chambre de Takanobu, ses parents n’étaient pas à la maison. Le grand garçon était assis sur le bord de son lit, les yeux rivés sur l'écran de son téléphone. Le roux le regardait attentivement, détaillant son visage calme. Lentement, il se fraya un chemin dans le dos de l’autre, faisant glisser ses jambes de chaque côté du grand corps devant lui. Il encercla la taille de la tête blanche avec ses petits bras et posa sa tête contre son omoplate.

_«- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_ chuchota le plus âgé, doucement.

_\- Tu sais… je pensais que, peut-être, même si tu as peur de me toucher, je pourrais te toucher, moi… Si tu veux.»_

Hinata écouta attentivement le tressautement dans la respiration de son petit-ami et le rythme toujours plus rapide auquel son cœur battait.

_«- Shouyou…_

_\- Juste une fois. Je veux essayer, s'il te plaît…»_

Il garda sa propre voix douce et apaisante quand celle d’Aone était instable et tremblait légèrement. Il attendit de nouveau toute protestation ou compromis, mais rien ne vint. Saisissant sa chance, le petit joueur se déplaça pour s'agenouiller derrière le dos de son amant. Sa bouche était juste à la bonne hauteur pour qu'il embrasse le cou et les épaules désirés. Il commença lentement, analysant chaque réaction de l'autre. Il pouvait dire que le joueur de Date Tech appréciait le moment, même s'il était tendu.

_«- On peut… On peut y aller doucement ?»_

Le roux manqua presque les mots alors que son propre cœur battait rapidement dans ses oreilles.

_«- Oui, bien sûr._ répondit-il, sa main caressant le bras de l'autre garçon.

_\- Okay…»_

Shouyou se leva soudainement et alla s’asseoir sur les genoux de Takanobu, lui faisant face. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant une longue minute et allèrent simultanément capturer les lèvres de l'autre. Le baiser commença comme tous les précédents, lent et innocent, mais le feinteur de Karasuno décida de le pimenter un peu. Ses mains se frayèrent un chemin vers les cheveux de son petit-ami, tirant fortement dessus. Ce dernier n'avait pas d'autre choix que de laisser tomber sa tête en arrière et il grogna à la sensation que cela lui procura. Ses propres doigts montèrent rapidement aux hanches du petit adolescent pour tenter de se stabiliser.

Son cou était à nouveau attaqué par des lèvres, une langue et des dents impatientes. Au loin, une porte se referma et les deux garçons se figèrent.

_«- Eh bien, ce fut une session courte mais géniale.»_ dit Hinata en entendant la mère d'Aone les appeler en bas.

Tout ce qu'il reçut en réponse fut un rapide signe de tête et un sourire timide mais heureux.


	16. Oikawa/Sugawara.

Quand il rentra à la maison, il fut accueilli par un bourdonnement venant de la chambre. Retirant ses chaussures et enlevant son manteau, il se dirigea silencieusement vers la pièce. La porte était entrouverte, mais les volets étaient fermés. Oikawa regarda à l'intérieur, un sourire narquois sur le visage.

_«-_ _Oh_ _,_ _oh_ _,_ _oh_ _… Qu'avons-nous_ _là_ _?_ _Je te manquais tant que ça_ _, h_ _m_ _?_ s’amusa-t-il, se dirigeant vers le lit qu'il partageait avec son amant.

_\- Hmmm oui, viens ici.»_ haleta Sugawara, les yeux mi-clos et les joues roses.

Tooru n'attendit pas avant de se laisser tomber sur le matelas, à côté de l'homme aux cheveux gris. Il caressa sa mâchoire, se penchant pour déposer un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Cependant, Koushi n'était pas d'humeur. Sa main quitta le vibromasseur qu'il utilisait sur lui-même pour attraper la nuque de l'autre. Sa langue glissa sur la lèvre inférieure de son copain qui lui permit d'explorer sa bouche. L'ancien passeur de Karasuno gémit bruyamment dans le baiser quand il sentit le jouet entrer en lui et ressortir soudainement. Oikawa eut à nouveau un sourire narquois, ses doigts jouant avec l'appareil turquoise. Il regarda le corps de Suga, l'appréciant visuellement. L’entrejambe de l’homme sursautait, coulant abondamment sur son propre ventre.

_«- Depuis combien de temps_ _tu te faisais ça_ _?_ demanda l'ex-joueur de Seijoh entre les baisers qu'il plantait sur le professeur excité.

_\- Quinze minutes ? J’sais plus. Je-je t'attendais…_

_\- Awww, tu voulais que je m’amuse avec ton corps ? C'est si gentil de penser à moi._

_\- Tooru, s'il te plaît…_

_\- Quoi ? Utilise tes mots chéri, dis-moi ce que tu veux ?»_

Le gris détourna le regard, se sentant assez timide sous les yeux perçants du grand Oikawa Tooru. Une poussée plus profonde le secoua, l'obligeant à saisir les draps. Ses jambes commencèrent à trembler alors que son amant recommençait son action. La main qui soutenait la tête de l'homme aux cheveux bruns vint à la poitrine de l'autre, jouant avec un mamelon. Il était allongé sur son coude maintenant, couvrant légèrement Koushi et suçant la peau sensible de son cou.

_«- Oui comme ça !_

_\- Tout ce que tu veux bébé, tu as juste à le demander.»_

Oikawa regardait les frissons de Suga, écoutait ses halètements et gémissements. S'ils diminuaient, il allait à un angle plus aigu et à un rythme plus rapide, s'ils augmentaient dangereusement, il ralentissait et évitait de frapper sa prostate.

_«- Non, non, non,_ _t’_ _arrête pas !_ pleura pratiquement son amant.

_\- Alors dis-moi. Qu’est-ce que tu veux maintenant ?_

_\- Je-je veux venir, s'il te plaît Tooru. S'il te plaît, fais-moi jouir !_

Le jouet était trempé de sueur et de lubrifiant, il glissait presque hors des mains du garçon. Mais il s’y accrochait, le repoussant constamment contre la prostate de Koushi avec une précision impressionnante. Ce dernier criait presque son plaisir, au grand dam de leurs voisins. Les vibrations résonnaient dans toute sa colonne vertébrale, et quand il vint finalement, il vit des étoiles.

Oikawa caressa les cheveux moites de son petit ami, le laissant se reposer de son orgasme.

_«- Eau ?_ demanda-t-il gentiment en le regardant attentivement. _Ta_ _gorge doit être sèche à force de_ _crier_ _autant._

_\- Oh ferme la.»_ rit faiblement Sugawara, acquiesçant quand même.


	17. Oikawa/Semi.

Semi avait besoin d'une délivrance. Shiratorizawa n'irait pas aux nationales, pour une fois. Il avait besoin de quelqu'un qui comprendrait son état d'esprit et n'hésiterait pas à le pousser dans ses retranchements, quelqu'un qui lui ferait mal au corps de la bonne façon, quelqu'un qui le ferait ...

_«- Supplie. Supplie si tu le veux.»_

Oikawa le regarda, regarda son corps nu, ligoté dans des cordes rouges et vulnérable.

_«- Oh oui, tu ne peux pas avec cette grosse boule dans ta sale bouche. D_ _evra_ _is-je l'enlever ?»_ taquina le capitaine de Seijoh, ses doigts effleurant la peau pâle de ses épaules nues.

Eita essaya de faire des bruits, d’acquiescer mais les contraintes ne le lui permettaient pas. Il ne pouvait plus voir Tooru, car le garçon avait marché derrière lui. Le contact avait disparu et il avait été laissé seul. Un bandeau couvrit soudainement ses yeux, le dépravant d'un autre sens. De la salive coulait de son menton jusqu'au sol, et il n'avait pas encore été touché.

_«- Je sais pourquoi tu viens me voir. Parce que je devrais savoir ce que tu ressens après avoir perdu contre ces corbeaux sans ailes, non ?»_

Le blond cendré fit un bruit de refus au fond de sa gorge, mais il fut coupé par une main enroulée autour de son cou et le serrant légèrement.

_«- Ne me mens pas. Tu ne veux pas m’énerver, n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que je pourrais te faire maintenant. Ou ce que je pourrais ne pas faire… Par exemple, je pourrais te laisser ici, comme ça, sans te toucher. Je pourrais me masturber et te faire regarder, incapable de faire autre chose que d'entendre. Je pourrais gémir ton nom…»_

La bouche d’Oikawa courrait le long de la mâchoire de Semi, de son cou, de son oreille. Cela le rendait fou et tout ce que le joli passeur disait ne l’aidait pas du tout. Il pouvait sentir sa douloureuse érection se contracter et demander à être touchée. À ce moment précis, une main caressa l'intérieur de sa cuisse, le faisant frissonner. Un gémissement quitta ses lèvres obstruées, la balle-bâillon étant une torture. Heureusement, elle fut enlevée par l'autre garçon.

_«- Dis-moi Semi. Dis ce que_ _tu_ _v_ _eux_ _._ ordonna ce dernier d'une voix basse mais ferme.

_\- Je-je te veux. Tout entier. Tes mains sur moi, ta bouche, ton-ton…_

_\- Mon ?_

_\- Ton membre. À l'intérieur de moi. S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît Oikawa…»_

Il y eut un moment de silence, personne ne bougea. Ensuite, le bandeau fut également retiré. Mais, d'un autre côté, le bâillon fut remis en place. Eita s'exécuta, néanmoins confus. Il chercha un indice, quelque chose dans les yeux de Tooru, mais le garçon ne laissa rien passer. Il fit deux pas en arrière, admirant la vue. Après un autre moment de silence, le brun commença à se déshabiller. Des gémissements quittèrent la bouche du blond cendré contre sa volonté.

_«- Tu as enfin compris. Ce n’était pas des mots dénués de sens. Regarde-moi, Semi. Et si je suis satisfait de ton comportement, alors peut-être que je vais faire quelque chose pour ce qui coule entre tes jambes.»_

Le passeur de Shiratorizawa regarda donc. Il regarda Oikawa s'asseoir juste en face de lui, à moitié nu. Il regarda le garçon commencer à se caresser, les yeux se fermant et la tête rejetée en arrière. Il écoutait tous les gémissements, grognements, tous les halètements qui quittaient ses lèvres entrouvertes. Il observa le mouvement de son poignet, son rythme s'accélérant, sa poitrine se soulevant à chaque mouvement. Son propre corps tout entier était tendu, cherchant le frottement, mais il ne fit pas de bruit et resta immobile. À un moment donné, Tooru lui demanda de ramper vers lui et, avec difficultés, il obéit. Il était entre ses jambes, les yeux rivés sur le visage du passeur de Seijoh. Ses sourcils étaient noués dans une expression de plaisir. Semi continua à le fixer, émerveillé, jusqu'à ce que les orteils du garçon se recourbent et qu'il gémisse le nom de l'autre à plusieurs reprises alors qu'il atteignait son apogée. Son sperme gicla sur le visage du blond cendré, chaud et collant. Oikawa mit du temps à descendre de sa hauteur, haletant profondément. Il se stabilisa avec une main posée sur l'épaule de son détenu. Bientôt, il le libéra à nouveau du bâillon et attendit qu'il parle.

_«- J'ai été b_ _o_ _n, s'il_ _te_ _plaît…_ murmura Eita, pas dérangé par le fluide dévalant sur ses joues et son torse.

_-_ _Tu_ _n'es pas vraiment convaincant pour quelqu'un qui aspire à une interaction physique._ commenta le garçon aux cheveux bruns, essuyant la sueur de son front.

_\- S'il te plaît Oikawa, s'il te plaît. J'ai fait tout ce que tu voulais, je le referai, s'il te plaît, fais quelque chose !_

_\- Hum._ réfléchit le susnommé, puis il se leva. _Si tu le dis, je vais faire du thé et tu vas rester ici et penser à une bonne façon de demander des faveurs._

_\- Non, reviens ! S'il te plaît, je suis désolé si je t’ai offensé, je ne le referai plus ! Oikawa, non, ne me laisse pas comme ça, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît…»_

Alors que la porte se refermait derrière le dos du passeur d’Aoba Josai, les sanglots augmentèrent dans la pièce.


	18. Kuroo/Yamaguchi.

Tsukishima se réveilla au milieu de la nuit, ayant soif et étant énervé de ne pas avoir pensé à amener sa bouteille à côté de son futon. Ne prêtant pas attention à son environnement, il se leva et sortit des dortoirs de Karasuno. Frottant ses yeux endormis, il se dirigea vers la cuisine. C'était l'endroit le plus proche pour aller chercher de l'eau et pour être honnête, il ne connaissait pas très bien le bâtiment car ce n'était que leur deuxième camp d'entraînement à Tokyo. Au fond de son esprit, il fut surpris de voir la petite lumière provenant de la pièce. Cependant, il n'y prêta pas vraiment attention, peut-être que quelqu'un avait aussi envie d'un verre d'eau.

Néanmoins, plus il s'approchait de la porte, plus il pouvait entendre des bruits suspects. Il y avait au moins deux personnes, à en deviner par le son.

_«- Et si quelqu'un entre ?_

_\- C’est le plus excitant, Taches de Rousseur. Détends-toi maintenant, je ne veux pas te faire mal même si tes plaintes conduiraient certainement quelqu'un ici.»_

Kei s'arrêta, figé. Était-ce Yamaguchi ? Et Kuroo ? Pas moyen.

Sur la pointe des pieds, le blond se dirigea vers la porte et regarda silencieusement à l'intérieur. Il regretta instantanément. Il aurait pu vivre sans voir cette stupide tête de coq enfoncée jusqu’à la hampe au plus profond de son meilleur ami. Il aurait été bien sans entendre leurs gémissements. Mais il était incapable de détourner les yeux. Il regarda le capitaine plier le serveur de flottants sur l’îlot, une main tirant sur les cheveux verts pour cambrer le dos de ce dernier. Le garçon aux cheveux noirs se mordait la lèvre inférieure, les hanches se balançant lentement mais profondément. Tadashi avait les yeux fermés et ses lèvres entrouvertes laissaient échapper des sons obscènes que Tsukishima n'était pas prêt d’oublier. Cela ne pouvait pas arriver.

Le rythme s'accélérait, entraînant encore plus de gémissements de la part du vert. Sa joue droite était maintenant pressée contre le marbre alors que Tetsurou avait délaissé ses mèches pour mieux tenir sa taille. Kei fut brutalement ramené sur Terre par le sentiment d'être observé. Ses yeux quittèrent le visage de Yamaguchi pour s'élever vers celui de Kuroo. Des yeux de chat étaient plongés dans les siens, amusés et curieux. Le leader de Nekoma sourit et lui fit un clin d'œil alors qu'une poussée calculée de sa longueur faisait venir son partenaire.

Le blond sentit ses joues se réchauffer et il revint rapidement sur ses pas. Il préférait mourir de déshydratation plutôt que de honte.


	19. Alisa/Saeko/Miwa.

Alisa avait un dilemme. Deux belles femmes rampaient à ses pieds et elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à choisir. Elle les voulait toutes les deux, Miwa et Saeko, en même temps. Mais la chose était, comment était-elle censée les amener à accepter. Finalement, l'occasion se présenta d’elle-même lorsque les deux femmes l'invitèrent dans leur propre appartement. Au lieu d'accepter une offre sur les deux, elle prit l'initiative d'organiser le dîner chez elle. Sans que l'autre sache que sa rivale viendrait, évidemment.

La blonde arriva la première, un casque de moto à la main. Elle avait un grand sourire sur son visage et salua la Haiba avec entrain. Peu de temps après, la sonnette retentit à nouveau. La propriétaire des lieux regarda le sourire disparaître des lèvres de sa première invitée.

Le sourire narquois de la femme aux cheveux noirs se dissipa lorsqu'elle aperçut Tanaka. Rapidement, Alisa la fit entrer et elles s'installèrent sur le canapé.

_«- Je veux que nous essayions de nous entendre, toutes les trois._ déclara-t-elle en observant attentivement les autres.

_\- Avec quoi, un dîner?_ railla Saeko.

_\- Je pense que j'ai un meilleur moyen, en fait.»_

La russo-japonaise tendit la main pour attraper le col de la blonde et tira dessus, déposant un baiser presque désespéré sur ses lèvres. Derrière elle, Miwa hoqueta puis haussa les épaules, embarrassée et assez en colère. Heureusement pour elle, la démonstration d'affection s'arrêta rapidement et ce fut à son tour d'avoir une bouche pressée contre la sienne.

_«- Vraiment Haiba ?_ demanda la négligée, haussant un sourcil.

_\- Quoi ? Tu connais une meilleure façon de tester l'alchimie de quelqu'un que de mettre la personne dans ton lit ?»_

Elles tombèrent dans le silence alors que les invitées réfléchissaient profondément à la proposition.

_«- Vous savez quoi ? Rien à foutre, je suis dedans.»_ fut la première à parler Kageyama.

Elle se leva et marcha vers sa pas-si-rivale-que-ça, la chevaucha et passa ses mains à travers ses mèches blondes. Tanaka réagit aussi rapidement et glissa ses doigts sur les hanches au-dessus d'elle. Elles partagèrent un baiser où elles mirent toute l'amertume qu'elles avaient l'une envers l'autre. C'était un ensemble de langues et les dents qui se heurtaient alors qu'elles se battaient pour prendre le dessus. Alisa regardait, stupéfaite. Son esprit revint à la réalité quand elle réalisa que les femmes se frottaient ensemble, offrant une vue encore plus chaude.

_«- C'est bien ce que je pensais._ murmura-t-elle, quittant son siège pour se rapprocher.

_\- Tais-toi et mets ta jolie bouche au travail._

_\- Oui m'dame.»_


	20. Sakusa/Bokuto.

Bokuto savait que son coéquipier -et sex friend d'ailleurs- avait des TOC, comme se laver les mains trois fois, verrouiller la porte de son dortoir trois fois avant de partir, murmurer son nom trois fois avant de jouir… À bien y penser, Sakusa faisait toujours les choses par trois. Et Koutarou ne s'en souciait pas du tout, la plupart du temps, jusqu'à ce que le sujet soit évoqué dans la chambre à un moment donné.

_«-_ _C’est pour quoi faire_ _?_ demanda-t-il alors que Kiyoomi sortait un objet de sa boîte spéciale.

_\- C’est un_ _anneau pénien_ _. En gros,_ _il_ _t’_ _empêche de venir. Je veux l'utiliser sur toi._ déclara l'homme aux cheveux noirs en grimpant sur le lit, à côté de l'autre.

_\- Mais pourquoi ?_

_\- Hm, je veux voir à quel point je serai satisfait si je peux t’amener à ta limite trois fois avant de te permettre de jouir.»_

Les voici, les fameuses trois fois. Celui aux cheveux gris fixa un instant le sextoy, pesant le pour et le contre. Cela avait l'air douloureux et pouvait probablement lui faire perdre la tête, mais en même temps… Sa curiosité était piquée. Il se sentait très excité et impatient, ses nerfs vibraient sous sa peau par anticipation. Ouais, il voulait le faire.

_«- D'accord._ murmura-t-il, les yeux se levant pour rencontrer ceux d'Omi.

_\- Bien.»_

Ils sortirent tout ce dont ils avaient besoin, la couverture spéciale, la serviette propre, le lubrifiant, l’anneau fut mis sur Bokuto, les préservatifs sur la table de nuit… Tout allait bien, mais cela ne dura pas longtemps. Du moins, du point de vue de l'ancien ace de Fukurodani. Il se rendit vite compte que ça allait être une longue, longue, très longue session.

Sakusa avait déjà deux doigts enfouis profondément en lui, poussant volontairement près de sa prostate mais pas contre elle, et une main enroulée autour du sexe de son amant et du sien entre leurs corps en sueur. Les cuisses du numéro 12 brûlaient alors qu’elles le soutenaient en position assise au-dessus du bas du corps de son coéquipier. Ses mains griffaient le dos et les épaules de l’autre alors que son front reposait contre des boucles noires.

_«- Je-je suis proche…»_ gémit celui à tête de hibou, sentant la pression familière qui tirait à l'intérieur de son bas-ventre.

Il pleura presque quand les doigts de Kiyoomi glissèrent hors de son trou et que la main recula de sa longueur qui suintait. Sa tête tomba contre une épaule pâle couverte de petits grains de beauté. Le propriétaire l'apaisa en caressant légèrement ses cuisses et en dessinant des cercles sur son dos tendu. Le mouvement lui donna des frissons, mais sa respiration ralentit malgré tout.

_«- Quelle couleur ?_ s’enquit gentiment le numéro 15, chuchotant à son oreille.

_\- Vert, je vais bien maintenant.»_ répondit calmement son amant, levant la tête.

Le brun l'embrassa, le faisant sourire joyeusement. Il avait fallu longtemps à l'homme pour laisser tomber le masque pendant leurs activités, mais dans des moments comme celui-ci, Koutarou était reconnaissant de l'attente. Il pouvait pleinement apprécier chaque contact, chaque frottement des lèvres mouillées sur les siennes. Il se sentait bien ici.

Quand les doigts revinrent en lui, ils n'étaient plus seulement deux mais trois. Cette fois, Omi l'étirait méthodiquement, le préparant à recevoir son membre. La main était revenue sur sa propre érection palpitante, la joignant à celle de l'autre. Il savait que l'ancien ace d'Itachiyama avait quelque chose de tout à fait différent qu’avant dans son esprit lorsque ses doigts frôlèrent sa prostate. Bokuto sursauta et appuya avec ses hanches pour susciter à nouveau cette sensation, gémissant bruyamment. Sakusa le laissa faire, matchant même ses mouvements. Le rythme de la main de ce dernier s’accéléra et sa prise s’affermit. Il gémissait aussi, la bouche pressée contre le creux du cou de son coéquipier. Il se retenait de le mordre, sachant que l'homme aux cheveux gris n'était pas loin de s'arrêter à nouveau.

_«- Omi, Omi, J-je…»_

Le gémissement qui fut arraché de la gorge de son confrère ailier était rauque et brisé lorsque toute la stimulation disparut. Kiyoomi n'en était pas totalement sûr jusqu'à ce qu'il sente une larme atterrir sur ses abdos. Le joueur de volleyball le plus musclé qu'il connaissait pleurait à cause de lui et cela le faisait se sentir… Puissant. La poitrine de l’autre homme montait et descendait lourdement alors que des sanglots le secouaient.

_«- Ta coul-_

_\- Vert, vert, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, Kiyoomi…»_

L’utilisation de son prénom complet fit ployer l’esprit de celui-ci. Il renversa Koutarou sur le dos, saisissant l'arrière de ses jambes et les plaçant sur ses propres épaules. Il attrapa rapidement le préservatif qu'il avait préparé, le déchira avec sa bouche et l'enfila. Il s'arrêta une seconde pour admirer le spectacle que lui offrait son amant. Sa virilité était enflée et plus dure que jamais, un rougissement s'étalait sur sa poitrine et grimpait le long de son cou et de la partie inférieure de son visage ainsi que sur le bout de ses oreilles. Sa main gauche couvrait ses yeux, permettant au brun de ne voir que ses lèvres rouges et gonflées entrouvertes. Son autre main agrippait la couverture, la tenant fermement alors que les jointures devenaient blanches. Sakusa écouta le halètement et quand cinq d'entre eux furent passés, il s'aligna à l'entrée de l'homme et poussa à l'intérieur jusqu'à sa base en une fois. L'air quitta les poumons de Bokuto alors qu'il s'étranglait sur un gémissement. Son coéquipier le percutait sans pitié, ne lui laissant pas le temps de reprendre son souffle. Il pouvait entendre les doux grognements que le joueur de volley-ball habituellement impassible laissait échapper, les gémissements aussi. Cela le rendait fou. Sa main quitta son visage et atterrit dans les cheveux d'Omi, les ongles s'enfonçant dans son cuir chevelu.

Quand ses jambes commencèrent à trembler, Kiyoomi s'immobilisa, à moitié hors du trou serré de son ami.

_«- Non, non, non, ne t'arrête pas, pas maintenant !_

_\- Trois fois, Bo. Tu as été un bon garçon, tu ne le penses pas aussi ?»_ souffla-t-il, supportant la douleur que les ongles de l’autre lui infligeaient.

Alors que ce dernier bégayait son plaidoyer, l'autre profita de son état pour retirer discrètement l’anneau pénien.

_«- Oui, oui, je l’ai été ! C’est la troisième fois, s'il te plaît, s’il te pl-nnnnnnngh-»_

Le mouvement soudain des hanches de Sakusa tira tout de suite l’orgasme hors de Koutarou. Il se répandit sur toute sa poitrine, une petite quantité atterrissant même sur son menton alors que sa tête était rejetée en arrière car ses yeux avaient roulé dans son crâne. Le brun le travailla au travers de son apogée, poursuivant son propre plaisir et le trouvant assez tôt lorsque l'homme aux cheveux gris pleura à nouveau son prénom complet, des larmes coulant sur ses joues rouges.


	21. Yaku/Nishinoya.

Yaku soupira, détournant les yeux de tous les papiers étalés sur son bureau. Il regarda son horloge et soupira à nouveau. Deux heures du matin. Il devrait vraiment aller dormir mais son esprit n'arrêtait pas de lui dire d'étudier un peu plus. En fait, il n'avait pas si peur de ses examens arrivant la semaine prochaine. Il savait qu'il ferait le travail et réussirait facilement. Cependant, la petite voix dans sa tête lui disait le contraire. Il avait donc évité tous les divertissements, toutes les distractions qu'il pouvait en dehors du volleyball. Mais en ce moment, il était fatigué. Il attrapa son téléphone, regardant les différentes notifications et découvrit qu'il avait trois messages. Le premier était de Kuroo, c'était une photo de ses cours de chimie avec Kenma en arrière-plan jouant à un jeu. Le second était un avertissement de Kai, disant qu'il ferait mieux d’être couché maintenant. Oups. Et enfin, le dernier provenait d'un libéro très mignon vivant loin.

**De : Thunder Boy <3**

**01:27**

**"Tu me manques tellement que ça fait mal."**

Morisuke rit puis sourit affectueusement à son écran. C'était vraiment le genre de Noya de mettre autant d'honnêteté dans chaque texte… Aw, il lui manquait aussi.

**À : Thunder Boy <3**

**02:08**

**"Moi aussi… Cela ne fait que deux semaines, par contre. Encore deux à passer…"**

Le libéro de Nekoma se leva, abandonnant sa séance d’étude, et se glissa dans son lit. Il sursauta presque quand son téléphone vibra sur sa table de nuit.

**De : Thunder Boy <3**

**02:09**

**"Argh, quatorze jours de plus sans te voir"**

**02:09**

**"Sans t'embrasser"**

**02:10**

**"Sans sentir tes mains sur moi"**

Yaku s'étrangla, devant se couvrir la bouche avec sa main. Il s'assit, rougissant furieusement. Un autre message vint.

**De : Thunder Boy <3**

**02:10**

**"Je veux tellement t’entendre gémir mon nom maintenant"**

Le souffle de l'aîné s'accéléra, ses doigts survolèrent le clavier pendant un moment avant qu’il prenne une profonde inspiration et tape sa réponse.

**À : Thunder Boy <3**

**02:11**

**"Appelle-moi alors."**

Le troisième année n’eut pas le temps de regretter sa décision car son téléphone s’alluma à cause d’un appel entrant. Il décrocha.

Sa salutation resta coincée dans sa gorge quand il entendit la respiration inégale de Nishinoya de l'autre côté de la ligne. S'il écoutait attentivement, il pouvait aussi entendre le déplacement des draps et des mouvements.

_«- Tu- ?_

_\- Oui. Oui, Mori…»_

Celui-ci hoqueta bruyamment quand son nom fut gémi si chaudement. Il sentit son sang affluer vers le bas immédiatement alors que des images de son petit-ami se caressant lui venaient à l'esprit. Il mit le téléphone sur haut-parleur rapidement, remerciant chaque dieu qu'il connaissait que ses parents n'étaient pas à la maison.

_«- Mori, Mori…_

_\- Yuu. Dis-moi ce que_ _tu_ _fais._ exigea Yaku, impressionné par la façon dont sa voix ne trembla pas.

_\- Tu sais déjà…_ gémit l'autre garçon, son souffle s'échappant en halètements.

_\- Je veux t'entendre. Allez, tu ne veux pas me faire plaisir ?»_

Cela sembla avoir fonctionné parce que Noya gémissait bruyamment, le son de sa main se déplaçant de haut en bas sur sa peau humide indiquant que son rythme s'accélérait.

_«- Je-je suis… mon Dieu…_

_\- Allez bébé._

_\- Hmmm, Mori- je suis, ah, en train de me toucher…_

_\- Bien, tu veux toujours me faire plaisir, n’est-ce pas ?_

_\- Ou-ouais…_

_\- Super, alors, je veux que tu humidifies tes doigts et que tu te les mettes.»_

À ce stade, la main du libéro de Nekoma avait glissé sous ses sous-vêtements et agrippait paresseusement son propre membre. Il passa un doigt autour de sa fente et frissonna, réprimant un grognement. Le bruit obscène de son amant suçant ses propres doigts provoquait des frissons tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Puis, ça s'arrêta.

_«- Ah, ah…_

_\- Comment tu te sens maintenant, bébé ?_

_\- Mmm’ bien, super bien, s'il te plaît Mori…_

_\- Pourquoi tu supplies ? Utilise tes mots._

_\- Je veux te t-toucher, ta bite enfoncée au-au fond de moi me m-manque…_

_\- Oh mon Dieu, Yu_ _u_ _…»_ grogna Yaku, sa main accélérant son pompage.

Au téléphone, Nishinoya s'étouffa. Il était incapable de parler maintenant car sa bouche était grande ouverte, sa tête tournait. La façon dont son petit-ami avait prononcé son nom tournoyait dans son esprit brumeux. Il avait trois doigts enfoncés en lui, frappant sa prostate répétitivement. Sa main avait des spasmes autour de son entrejambe alors qu'il atteignait son point de non-retour.

_«- Mori, Mori, Mori, Mori…_

_\- C’est ça b-bébé, jouis pour m-moi.»_

Et le Thunder Boy le fit, un sanglot brisé quittant sa bouche. Il gémissait toujours en descendant de son orgasme, des bribes du nom de son petit-ami sortant parfois. Morisuke grogna doucement quand il se renversa, tachant son boxer. De l'autre côté de la ligne, il y avait un silence confortable, seulement perturbé par de douces inspirations d'air.

_«- Je t'aime._ murmura-t-il, les yeux se fermant.

_-_ _T_ _'aime aussi…»_ bailla Yuu, déjà à moitié endormi.


	22. Kuroo/Daichi.

Daichi se rendit aux bains après le troisième jour du camp d'entraînement à Tokyo. Il était fatigué et ne prêtait guère attention à son environnement. C'était donc vraiment une surprise de trouver quelqu'un déjà dans l'eau. Il n’avait pas vu les vêtements de Kuroo dans le vestiaire et sursauta légèrement quand il fut accueilli par un salut grave où le sourire narquois était clairement audible. Il tourna la tête vers le capitaine de Nekoma et soupira. S'il s'était attendu à un bain calme et relaxant, il était foutu maintenant.

_«- Le petit capitaine des corbeaux devient timide ?_ _Viens là_ _, je ne mordrai pas à moins que_ _tu_ _ne_ _me_ _le_ _demandes_ _._ le taquina Tetsurou, son sourire ne faisant que s'agrandir.

_\- Si tu le dis.»_ marmonna Sawamura, les joues roses brillantes dans la chaleur de l'endroit.

Il devint rouge vif lorsqu'il réalisa que son compagnon du moment n'allait pas tourner la tête pour qu'il puisse laisser tomber sa serviette. Il attendit encore quelques secondes, espérant que l'autre comprendrait son embarras.

_«- Allez mec,_ _là-dessous, il_ _ne se trouve rien dont je ne sois pas conscient. Je promets que je ne_ _materai_ _pas trop longtemps.»_ ajouta la tête de coq, faisant un clin d'œil sensuel au plus petit.

Ses deux bras étaient posés sur les rebords de la grande baignoire, laissant ses muscles définis à admirer. Daichi n'osa pas regarder vers le bas, effrayé que le chat dragueur prenne cela comme une marque d'intérêt. Non pas qu'il ne l'était pas ! Non, il admettrait sans hésitation à quiconque que Kuroo Tetsurou était putain de magnifique, sexy même, mais pas au principal intéressé. Ce dernier détourna finalement les yeux, permettant à son ami -s'ils pouvaient se considérer ainsi- d’enfin entrer dans l'eau.

La vapeur était dense et ne permettait pas vraiment à chaque homme de voir clairement sous l’eau, mais les gouttelettes glissant le long de la poitrine du chef de Nekoma étaient distinctement visibles. Le souffle de Sawamura resta coincé dans sa gorge et il déglutit sans discrétion. Merde, il était si attirant cet enfoiré...

_«-_ _T’aimes_ _ce que_ _tu_ _vo_ _is_ _?_ sourit Kuroo, se rapprochant.

_\- Je ne_ _vois_ _p_ _a-_ _as de quoi tu_ _p-_ _parles._ balbutia l’autre, ne bougeant pas du tout.

_\- Oya ? Qu'est-ce qu’il se passe avec ce bégaiement, Daichi ? Est-ce que je te mets mal à l'aise ?»_

Très, pensa le chef des corbeaux. Aucun mot ne sortit de sa bouche alors qu'une main glissait sur sa cuisse, le garçon aux cheveux en désordre suffisamment près pour qu'il puisse sentir son souffle chaud sur sa peau humide.

Lorsqu'il ne rencontra aucune résistance, Tetsurou remonta lentement le long de la chair. Ses yeux étaient rivés dans ceux du garçon aux cheveux courts. Il chercha un consentement qui se présenta sous la forme d'un petit signe de tête, son sourire tournant rapidement espiègle. Ses doigts atterrirent finalement sur un membre à moitié dur, faisant haleter son propriétaire. Tout son corps vint capturer celui qui se trouvait devant lui en une prise serrée. Ses lèvres frôlèrent leurs jumelles, ne se touchant pas complètement mais suffisamment pour que les deux garçons respirent dans la bouche de l’autre.

_«- K-Kuroo…_ gémit Sawamura quand la main commença à le masturber rapidement.

_\- Chut, je suis là, ça va.»_ répondit ce dernier calmement, analysant chaque réaction avec des yeux perçants.

Le chat regarda la tête de son amant tomber en arrière, exposant son cou. Il se pencha, embrassant la peau sensible, alternant avec des morsures douces, léchant et suçant. Les bruits qu'il gagnait au cours de ce processus, associé au mouvement de son poignet, étaient délicieux à entendre. Il se retenait de se frotter contre la cuisse entre ses jambes. Sa main libre tenait la hanche de Daichi, laissant probablement des bleus sous ses doigts puissants. Ce dernier gémit et trembla, le plaisir le libérant de toutes ses contraintes mentales.

_«- Oh mon Dieu, Daichi, regarde-toi…»_ grogna Tetsurou, se permettant enfin de glisser contre les muscles tentateurs sous lui.

Le bruit d'une bouteille de shampoing qui tombait interrompit le moment, faisant sursauter violemment les deux hommes excités. Ils tournèrent tous les deux la tête vers la source du son et trouvèrent Asahi debout près de l'entrée, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche ouverte.

_«- Je-je vais chercher de l'eau bénite pour mes yeux...»_ murmura-t-il avant de sortir de la pièce, le visage livide et les pas lents.

Les capitaines le regardèrent dans un silence de mort alors qu'il disparaissait derrière les rideaux, puis ils se jetèrent un coup d’œil avant d'éclater de rire.

_«- Il est tellement traumatisé maintenant, mec !_ s'exclama Kuroo, des larmes apparaissant au coin de ses yeux.

_-_ _Tu_ _n’imagine_ _s_ _pas_ _à quel point_ _. Il ne me regardera plus jamais dans les yeux…_ gloussa Daichi avant de se taire quand il sentit la prise sur sa hanche se resserrer.

_\- Hmmm, où en étions-nous déjà ?»_


	23. Kyoutani/Yamaguchi.

Kyoutani ne savait pas où mettre ses mains. Sur sa taille ? Ses hanches ? Peut-être dans ses cheveux, ouais il aimerait probablement ça… Alors qu'il pressait le corps de son petit ami contre la porte, le blond l'embrassa fébrilement. Yamaguchi gémit contre ses lèvres, ses deux mains entourant le visage de Mad Dog.

_«- Allons sur le lit…_ murmura la tête verte, essayant d’échapper à la forte emprise de Kentarou.

_\- Dé-_ _dé_ _jà ?_ demanda ce dernier, abasourdi.

_\- Oui._ rigola Tadashi, le menant par la main. _On ne va_ _pas faire ça contre une porte pour_ _notre_ _première fois, ce n'est pas vraiment romantique.»_

Alors qu’ils tombaient ensemble sur les draps, le plus petit au-dessus de l’autre, l’esprit de Kyoutani s’emballa. Ouais, d'accord, leur première fois ensemble. Il n'avait jamais dit à son doux amant que c'était sa première fois tout court. Il avait seulement agi comme si ce n’était pas un big deal, comme s’il avait le contrôle pour ne pas effrayer le capitaine de Karasuno. Mais la vérité était qu'il avait putain de peur en ce moment.

_«- Kentarou ?_ appela le garçon aux taches de rousseur, sa main frôlant la joue du susnommé en un mouvement doux.

_\- Ou-_ _oui_ _?»_ répondit-il en déglutissant bruyamment.

Il était vraiment conscient de la rougeur sur ses joues, sur son cou et sa poitrine, juste sur le dessus de ses oreilles. Yamaguchi, lui, semblait si calme, si… serein.

_«- Tu ne l'as jamais fait avant, je me trompe ?_ murmura le serveur de flottants, regardant directement dans les yeux marron au-dessus de lui.

_\- Non…_ s'entendit répondre l’autre, la vérité lui étant arrachée.

_\- Tout va bien. Je sais comment faire fonctionner les choses, ne t'inquiète pas._ dit le garçon aux cheveux verts en souriant tendrement.

_\- Vraiment ?_ demanda l'ancien attaquant opposé d'Aoba Johsai, les sourcils froncés.

_\- H_ _m_ _hm._ fredonna Tadashi.

_-_ _Qui_ _?_ grogna le blond, se sentant un peu jaloux et possessif.

_\- Ennoshita. Pendant la fête que nous avons organisé pour le départ des troisièmes années en avril. Il m'a annoncé que je devenais capitaine et bon, les choses ont suivi leur cours à partir de là.»_

Kentarou réfléchit un instant aux paroles de son amant, la bouche fermée. Puis il se pencha et embrassa le joueur de Karasuno sur les lèvres, glissant ensuite vers son cou. Il suça la peau sensible ici, provoquant un gémissement du garçon maintenant tremblant sous lui.

_«- Kentarou…_ ce dernier souffla, ses hanches tressautant légèrement.

_\- Oh Seigneur.»_ le précédemment nommé grogna quand une longueur dure se pressa contre la sienne.

Il appuya le bas de son corps afin de se frotter contre le désordre gémissant que son petit ami était devenu. Yamaguchi tira impatiemment sur son pantalon, le pressant de l'enlever. Ce à quoi le blond décoloré obéit joyeusement, jetant tous ses habits, sauf ses sous-vêtements, sur le côté. Lorsqu'il se retourna vers son compagnon, il était déjà entièrement nu et agenouillé sur le lit. La bouche de Mad Dog s’ouvrit, admirant la beauté devant lui.

_«- Oh mon dieu, viens ici…»_ grommela Tadashi, les yeux mi-clos et la main tendue dans la direction de l’autre.

Kyoutani ne tarda pas à la prendre et se laissa traîner et placer sur le lit par son amant. Il fit un bruit confus lorsque le garçon aux cheveux verts enleva rapidement son boxer, chevaucha ses hanches et prit son sexe pour enrouler un préservatif autour. Il s’attendait à des préliminaires, comme une fellation, des caresses ou la préparation de l’orifice du plus grand mais comme ce dernier s’alignait avec le membre dur sous lui, il semblait que ce ne serait pas nécessaire.

_«- Tu t’es…?_

_\- Oui, me suis préparé avant de venir ici._ sourit en coin le capitaine de Karasuno, les hanches baissant au ralenti.

_\- Ta-Tadashi…»_

Le blond décoloré ne put pas retenir le gémissement qui s'échappa de ses lèvres alors que sa queue était entourée d'une étroitesse humide et chaude. Sa tête retomba sur les oreillers alors que ses mains saisissaient la taille du garçon aux taches de rousseur. Qui commença à dessiner des cercles avec le bas de son corps, soupirant joyeusement. Ses propres mains remontaient le torse nu de Kentarou et frottaient ses tétons paresseusement. Soudainement, une main agrippa sa nuque, le rapprochant du corps de l’autre garçon. Ils s'embrassèrent, avec empressement et désordre, pris dans l'instant. Le blond enfonça sa virilité de plus en plus fort et vite à l’intérieur de son petit-copain, le faisant frissonner et gémir.

_«-_ _Ça va_ _?_ demanda-t-il, à bout de souffle.

_\- Ouais-ais, je n'ai jamais_ _été aussi bi_ _-b_ _ieeeee_ _-_ _re_ _-refai_ _s_ _ça, s'il te_ _plaît_ _, s'il te_ _p-plaît_ _!»_ cria Yamaguchi quand sa prostate fut finalement touchée, et ce, plusieurs fois quand l'autre comprit ce qui se passait.

Puisqu'il s'était préparé peu de temps auparavant, il ne tarda pas à venir. Un gémissement étranglé du prénom de son amant s'échappa de ses lèvres quand il déversa le liquide blanc sur son ventre, son entre-jambe restant intouché. Kyoutani suivit juste après, submergé par les bruits et les nouvelles sensations qu'il découvrait. Il grogna doucement, ne faisant pas confiance à sa voix pour être stable après avoir entendu le garçon aux cheveux verts jouir. Quand ce dernier se redressa de sa position pliée, il se figea, les yeux fixant le visage du blond. Puis, il sourit tendrement et caressa sa joue droite, juste sous son œil.

_«- Inutile de pleurer, tu sais._ dit-il doucement, essuyant une autre larme.

_\- Je_ _t-_ _t'aime tellement…_ hoqueta Kentarou, vraiment dépassé cette fois.

_\- Je t'aime aussi.»_ répondit l'homme qu'il chérissait, se couchant pour le serrer à nouveau dans ses bras.


	24. Akaashi/Kuroo.

Akaashi n'avait jamais dit à quiconque qu'il aimait garder le contrôle, encore moins qu'il aimait être celui qui faisait souffrir son partenaire de la manière la plus délicieuse qui soit. Alors, quand Tetsurou Kuroo, vingt-cinq ans et un sourire stupide constamment sur son visage, lui demanda ce qu'il devait faire pour commencer le BDSM, il faillit s'étouffer avec sa bière.

Ils étaient dans le salon du plus jeune, la tête de coq était passée un soir. Keiji, aussi poli qu'il était -et pas du tout parce qu'il avait le moindre petit faible pour lui- avait proposé à son ami de rester la nuit, au moins pour manger quelque chose. Et les voilà maintenant, une pizza à moitié mangée sur la table basse, chacun d'eux ayant des chips et un verre à la main pendant qu'ils étaient étalés sur le canapé. La télévision diffusait un film X-Men et Kuroo avait parlé calmement, les yeux ne quittant pas l'écran.

L'ancien passeur de Fukurodani se redressa et toussa plusieurs fois dans sa main.

_«- Ét_ _ranglement_ _? Intéressant, merci_ _de ta_ _réponse mec._ rit l'étudiant en marketing, tendant la main pour aider l'autre.

_\- Qu-_ _qu_ _oi ? Pourquoi ? Je veux dire- comment ?_ bégaya ce dernier, rouge de la tête aux pieds.

_\- Oh allez, Keiji. Ce n’est pas si difficile à savoir._ _Tu_ _semble_ _s_ _toujours aussi_ _calme_ _et serein. J'ai pensé qu'il devait y avoir un moment où_ _tu_ _lâch_ _ais_ _prise. J'_ _en_ _ai conclu que c'était pendant le sexe et à en juger par_ _ta_ _réaction, j'avais raison.»_ sourit la tête de coq, d'un air suffisant.

La main qu'il utilisait pour frotter le dos de son ami cessa de bouger et resta là, chaude et ferme contre le tissu du t-shirt d'Akaashi, presque tentante. Le propriétaire de l'endroit se remit de son état et jeta un coup d'œil à l'autre. Il y eut un changement dans son humeur et son compagnon ne tarda pas à le remarquer.

_«- Keiji ?»_ appela-t-il, habitué d'inquiétude et d’un sentiment de peur étrange.

Malgré son comportement cool, Tetsurou déglutit quand ses yeux en croisèrent des plus sombres. Il sentit un frisson courir le long de sa colonne vertébrale et la chair de poule envahit la peau de ses bras. Ce qui ne resta pas inaperçu de l’ancien passeur. Il se retourna pour faire face à la tête de coq sur le canapé. Il attrapa le poignet qui tombait de son dos dans le mouvement et le tira soudainement, rapprochant l’ancien capitaine de Nekoma de son propre être.

_«- Tu es sûr de vouloir en savoir plus, Kuroo-san ?»_ demanda le plus jeune dans un murmure, la voix basse et avec un soupçon de danger.

La bouche de l’autre était ouverte, les yeux écarquillés et figés. Il se sentit hocher la tête, incapable de dire un seul mot. Akaashi eut un petit sourire et se leva, entraînant son ami dans le mouvement. Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'à la chambre et seulement une fois qu'il fut entré, l'homme aux cheveux en désordre commença à paniquer. Que faisait-il ?

_«- Si_ _tu veux arrêter_ _,_ _tu_ _p_ _eux_ _. Je ne ferai rien que_ _tu_ _ne v_ _eux_ _pas que je fasse._ dit Keiji, la voix calme.

_\- O-_ _okay_ _._ balbutia l'autre homme, les mots le rassurant. _D'accord, je suis toujours_ _pour_ _._

_\- Bien. J'utilise le système des feux de signalisation. Vert, tu vas bien. Jaune, ralentis. Et rouge, arrête._ _Compris_ _?_

_\- Oui, je sais ce que c’est, je n’ai pas douze ans Keiji !_ ricana la tête de coq.

_\- C'est maître pour toi maintenant. Et tu n’es pas autorisé à parler.»_

Au lieu de se sentir un peu mal à l'aise ou de rire de ces mots, Kuroo le prit vraiment au sérieux, étonné de la façon dont son corps réagissait à cela. Que ce soit le regard de son ami ou la façon dont sa voix était grave et pleine d’autorité, il ne le savait pas mais son excitation le frappa comme un coup de poing au visage. Son entrejambe était déjà à moitié dur. Il fit ce qu'on lui avait dit, hésitant à propos de son boxeur et lança un regard interrogateur dans la direction de son maître. Ce dernier haussa juste un sourcil, comme si son partenaire était stupide. Avec un petit haussement d'épaules, Tetsurou ôta son dernier morceau de tissu. Il n’avait pas honte de son corps et se tenait fièrement au milieu de la chambre d’Akaashi, attendant un autre ordre. Ce dernier s'était assis sur la chaise de son bureau et faisait face à son «esclave», s'il pouvait l'appeler ainsi. Il étudia chaque centimètre de son corps, laissant échapper un son appréciateur.

_«-_ _Va_ _sur le lit.»_ commanda-t-il sans bouger.

Il attendit que l'homme obéisse, lorgnant la courbe de ses fesses. Ses yeux se tournèrent vers le visage de l'autre lorsque celui-ci s'assit sur les draps.

_«- Ouvre le tiroir. Il y a des… jouets. Choisis-en un, prends le lubrifiant et amuse-toi._

_\- Vraiment-_

_\- Tais-toi._ _Tu ne veux_ _pas m'_ _énerver_ _là maintenant_ _, cro_ _is_ _-moi là-dessus.»_ claqua-t-il quand Kuroo ouvrit la bouche pour plaisanter sur ce qu'il lui demandait.

Il regarda la tête de coq fermer sa bouche rapidement, se conformant instantanément aux ordres. Keiji était un peu abasourdi. Il avait toujours pensé que son senpai était dominant au lit, qu'il ne se soumettrait jamais à personne. Apparemment, il avait tort. L’ancien élève de Nekoma était obéissant, docile et facile. Après avoir fouillé dans sa table de chevet pendant un petit laps de temps, il en sortit un vibromasseur, violet foncé et rigide. C'était un jouet complexe, avec un anneau pénien attaché à la forme du gode. Une télécommande servait à réguler la vibration à la fois de la bague et de la partie insérable. Son partenaire l'observait, curieux alors qu'il le manipulait. Akaashi sourit pour lui-même.

_«- Tu peux l'essayer, si tu veux.»_ dit-il, encourageant l'homme.

Tetsurou répondit presque verbalement mais réussit à garder le silence. Il fouilla à nouveau dans le tiroir pour prendre le lubrifiant. Il fronça les sourcils, se tournant vers le dominant, une question silencieuse dans les yeux.

_«- Dis-moi._

_\- Dois-je juste le prendre comme ça ou… me préparer ?»_

Il rougissait maintenant, étonnamment. Keiji trouvait cela étrangement attachant. Il lui permit de faire tout ce qu'il voulait. L'homme aux cheveux en désordre hocha la tête et s'allongea sur le lit, la tête sur l'oreiller et les genoux pliés. Il jeta la télécommande du jouet à son propriétaire. Puis il saisit le lubrifiant et en versa sur ses doigts, le réchauffant. Après cela, il en versa un peu plus sur sa longueur douloureusement dure, sifflant à la sensation de froid. Rapidement, il commença à se caresser, lâchant un soupir et fermant les yeux. Son autre main se dirigea vers son trou et il massa son anneau de chair avec un doigt. Quand il le glissa à l’intérieur, il contracta légèrement la mâchoire mais se détendit peu de temps après. Il essayait de garder le silence, se sentant un peu gêné par les bruits qu'il pouvait faire.

_«- Je veux t'entendre.»_ demanda le propriétaire des lieux, son souffle s'accélérant.

Comme si le corps de Kuroo attendait inconsciemment la permission, à la seconde où l'ordre arriva à son cerveau, les gémissements qu'il essayait de contenir tombèrent de ses lèvres. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement et il regarda son partenaire en ajoutant un autre doigt. Les yeux d'Akaashi voyageaient tout le long de son corps et il se mordait la lèvre inférieure. Tetsurou gémit et commença à repousser ses hanches sur ses doigts, glissant son sexe dans sa main. Il ciselait ses doigts, les étendant dans toutes les directions. Il en glissa un troisième et ses yeux roulèrent dans son crâne quand il les frotta accidentellement contre sa prostate. Il se masturba rapidement, gémissant bruyamment.

_«- Stop.»_

Un seul mot qui rendit l'étudiant en marketing immobile. Il se figea, les doigts toujours enfouis profondément en lui et sa main serrant son membre. Sa tête retomba sur l'oreiller et il expira bruyamment, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas bouger un seul muscle. Ses yeux étaient fermés et il transpirait. Il avait chaud. Il avait presque oublié qu'il n'était pas seul.

Keiji, pour sa part, était rouge et en sueur aussi. Il était toujours entièrement habillé mais le renflement de son pantalon était évident. Il avait agrippé le siège de sa chaise si fort que ses phalanges devenaient blanches. Il s'amusait. Il resta silencieux pendant un moment, torturant son soumis qui attendait de se faire plaisir.

_«- Tu peux prendre le jouet maintenant.»_

Kuroo ne tarda pas à se soumettre. Il grimaça quand il dut retirer ses doigts de son orifice, mais se rétablit en un battement de cil. Il attrapa à nouveau le lubrifiant et en versa une quantité généreuse sur le côté insérable de l'objet violet. Après cela, il glissa l’anneau pénien sur son sexe et s'empala sur l'autre partie dans un mouvement agile. Il grogna, grave et animal, ses hanches sautant d'elles-mêmes. Une de ses mains vint jouer avec un téton tandis que l'autre revenait à son entre-jambe.

_«- Les mains au-d_ _e_ _ssus de_ _la_ _tête.»_ ordonna Akaashi, un sourire narquois affiché sur ses lèvres rouges.

Tetsurou laissa échapper un geignement qui se transforma rapidement en gémissement lorsque le dominant appuya sur un bouton de la télécommande. L’anneau bourdonnait autour de la base de son manche, envoyant des secousses dans tout son corps. La deuxième partie se mit à vibrer aussi, juste contre sa prostate. Il y eut à nouveau des cliquetis et le rythme des vibrations monta des deux côtés. La tête de coq agrippait fortement les barreaux de la tête de lit, sa tête penchée sur le côté alors qu'il se mordait les lèvres. Un sanglot lui échappa tout de même, malgré sa détermination à ne pas faire de bruit.

_«- Ta couleur, Kuroo-san._ demanda son partenaire, un peu inquiet.

_\- Qu-quoi ?»_ demanda l'autre, les oreilles bourdonnantes.

Il y eut le bruit de quelqu'un qui se levait et des pas approchants. Puis le côté du lit s’abaissa sous un poids et une main caressa la joue de Kuroo. Il ouvrit ses yeux en larmes et regarda à l'intérieur de ceux bleus sombres et pleins de désir.

_«- Quelle est_ _ta_ _couleur ?_ répéta doucement Keiji, le rythme de l'appareil inséré dans son soumis diminuant.

_\- V-vert, maître. S'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît, j'ai besoin d- venir, j'ai besoin de… j'ai besoin de…»_

Le propriétaire de l'endroit était stupéfait. Son ami avait été si rapide à tomber dans le subspace, ses yeux un peu vitreux et son corps obéissant. C'était comme si ce n'était pas sa première fois… Il resta là, à côté de lui, pendant qu'il appuyait sur les boutons pour augmenter à nouveau le rythme du vibrateur. Le plaisir du soumis fut rapide à monter car il s’était préparé plus ou moins méticuleusement. Mais il ne put pas venir à cause de l’anneau en silicone. Il suppliait, pleurait et gémissait pour que son maître le libère. Akaashi n’était pas satisfait alors il le poussa un peu plus, l’edgeant pendant dix bonnes minutes. Lorsque le phallus de Tetsurou prit une couleur violacée et laissa couler constamment du pré-sperme, il pensa à accepter de le laisser venir. Il regarda le visage de son partenaire. Il était foutu. Il avait de la bave sur tout le menton, des larmes coulant sur ses joues et de la sueur recouvrant la majeure partie de son corps. Son estomac était taché de liquide blanc et ses orteils se recourbaient. Ses cuisses l’avaient abandonné et ses jambes étaient maintenant écartées sur les draps, tremblant violemment.

_«-_ _Tu-tu_ _p_ _eux_ _enlever l’_ _anneau_ _._ déclara Keiji, la bouche sèche.

_\- Je ne peux pas- s'il vous plaît, je ne peux pas !»_ supplia Kuroo, sanglotant douloureusement.

L'autre homme prit une profonde inspiration, laissa la télécommande sur la table de nuit. Puis, il regarda le membre dur de son soumis et le toucha avec précaution, gagnant un gémissement rauque de son propriétaire. Il le souleva, le déplaça jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse enlever la bague et le fit alors. Il ne put résister mais donna quelques caresses fermes au manche dans sa main, faisant venir son ami.

Le plus âgé jouit, le corps se cambrant et tremblant. Sa bouche était ouverte dans un cri silencieux et quand il descendit de son état, son corps était secoué de spasmes. Il s'effondra sur le lit, vidé de toute son énergie. Il voyait des étoiles blanches et ne serait pas surpris s’il s’était évanoui à un moment donné. Une main apaisait sa cuisse en dessinant des cercles dessus, doucement. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il fut accueilli par un Akaashi souriant.

_«-_ _Tu_ _es de retour._ dit-il.

_\- Ouais… C'étai_ _t-_ _c'était…_ bégaya-t-il, cherchant ses mots.

_\- Je sais, je sais. La prochaine fois,_ _on pourra essayer l’étranglement_ _si cela_ _t’_ _intéresse._ pouffa le plus jeune.

_\- La prochaine fois, oui.»_ sourit joyeusement Tetsurou.


	25. Kenma/Yamaguchi.

Tsukishima et Kuroo avaient commencé à se fréquenter trois mois après le début de la première année d’université du plus jeune. C'était à la fois un événement heureux et une malédiction. Premièrement, parce qu'ils arrêtèrent finalement de flirter l’un avec l’autre à chaque minute de la sainte journée, deuxièmement parce qu'ils étaient maintenant adeptes des démonstrations d'affection en public à chaque seconde qui passait. Et pour ajouter au désespoir du colocataire de Tsuki, Yamaguchi, le blond rendait toujours visite à son petit-ami. Et, bien sûr, pour ne pas être seul dans leur propre appartement, le garçon aux taches de rousseur suivait à chaque fois. Et ce jour était l'un de ceux-là. La tête de coq avait son amant sur ses genoux alors qu'ils étaient sur le canapé, regardant une émission de télévision. Et Tadashi était là, de l'autre côté du canapé, soupirant toutes les deux minutes au même rythme que les deux tourtereaux partageaient un baiser. Cela le rendait lentement fou. Après un autre rire malade d’amour provenant de son meilleur ami, le garçon aux cheveux verts se leva brusquement.

_«- Je-je vais voir si Kenma veut quelque chose à-_ _à_ _manger !_ cria-t-il presque quand deux paires d'yeux curieux se tournèrent vers lui.

_\- D'accord,_ _Tach_ _es_ _de Rousseur_ _, fais ce que tu veux. C’est la deuxième porte à gauche, ne frappe pas, i_ _l a certainement s_ _es écouteurs.»_ le dirigea l’ancien capitaine de Nekoma, un sourire narquois plaqué aux lèvres, resserrant ses bras autour de la taille du blond.

Yamaguchi n’attendit pas plus longtemps et suivit les indications. Lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte, il remarqua la lumière tamisée venant de l'intérieur grâce à l'espace entre le bois et le sol. Le blond décoloré était peut-être en train de jouer à l'un de ses jeux avec ses écouteurs, comme Kuroo l'avait dit. L’ancien capitaine de Karasuno ouvrit lentement la porte, la bouche formant déjà des mots alors qu’il jetait un œil à ce qui se passait dans la chambre. Des mots qui ne sortirent jamais lorsqu'il réalisa ce qu'il regardait.

Kozume était allongé sur son lit, les oreilles occupées par un casque à musique, la tête tournée vers le mur. Il avait son téléphone au niveau de ses yeux et Tadashi pouvait clairement voir ce qui y jouait. Même s'il n’avait pas pu, le mouvement de la main du garçon et ce qui dépassait de son boxer étaient de bons indices. Le petit gémissement qui s'échappa de sa bouche l'était aussi et cela donna un électrochoc à celui qui regardait. Il regardait Kenma pendant qu'il se masturbait dans l'intimité de sa propre chambre. Ce n'était pas bien, c'était-

L'ancien passeur de Nekoma vint avec un autre gémissement, répandant du blanc sur son torse nu. Sa chemise était remontée jusqu'en haut de sa poitrine, montrant ses tétons roses. Le film porno qui jouait sur son écran prit fin alors que le blond décoloré se remettait de son orgasme, respirant fortement par le nez. Il se retourna, probablement pour prendre un mouchoir ou quelque chose comme ça, mais ses yeux croisèrent ceux du garçon à l'entrée de sa chambre. Cela secoua ce dernier et son visage rougit vivement. Il marmonna une excuse, fermant la porte sous le regard assez ennuyé de l'autre.

Yamaguchi prit un moment, appuyé contre le mur du couloir. S'il disait qu'il n'avait pas apprécié la vue, le renflement de son pantalon était là pour crier la vérité. Pensant à la façon dont Kozume pouvait sortir à tout moment, Tadashi retourna rapidement dans le salon.

Alors qu'il le regardait revenir vers le canapé, Kuroo haussa un sourcil dans sa direction. Lorsque l’ami de son petit-ami l’ignora simplement et ne dit pas un mot alors qu’il se laissait tomber par terre devant eux, Tetsurou sourit et rit doucement. Kei, agacé par le tremblement du corps de son amant, le regarda. L'homme aux cheveux noirs secoua la tête, sourire toujours en place.

Kenma ne sortit pas de sa chambre ce soir-là, mais lors de la visite suivante de Tsukishima et Yamaguchi, ce dernier disparut soudainement à l’intérieur de la chambre du blond décoloré et n'en ressortit que le lendemain matin.


	26. Oikawa/Hinata.

Oikawa regardait l'ex-crevette de Karasuno tandis que ce dernier riait bruyamment. Le bar était bondé et le nombre de verres vides sur leur table -essentiellement ceux d'Hinata- pouvait probablement expliquer l'éclat du roux. Le grand roi se sentit sourire doucement à la vue devant lui, les néons projetant de belles lumières sur le visage de son compagnon. Il devait rentrer en Argentine le lendemain et il admettrait volontiers qu'il s'était amusé au Brésil. Surtout, il était très surpris et heureux d'avoir rencontré une personne qu’il connaissait ici.

_«- T’aime ce que tu vois, Grand Roi ?»_

La tête de celui-ci se redressa au ton dragueur que la mandarine humaine avait employé. Il avait laissé leurs amis de la nuit à leur conversation et souriait maintenant à Tooru, ses yeux scintillant malicieusement. Tout ce que l'homme aux cheveux marron pouvait faire était de le regarder, perplexe, bouche bée et yeux écarquillés.

_«- Où est_ _passé_ _ton comportement naturellement cool, Oikawa-san ? Je pensais qu'avec toutes_ _te_ _s fangirls et fanboys,_ _tu_ _ser_ _ais_ _habitué à ça._ continua Shouyou, envoyant un clin d'œil au visiteur.

_\- Euh, je… eh bien, euh…»_

Oikawa ne pouvait pas se ressaisir. Ses joues s'assombrissaient furieusement et pas grâce à l'alcool qu'il avait avalé au cours de la soirée.

_«- Pourquoi on ne retournerait pas à ta chambre d'hôtel et on verra si tu t’en es remis d’ici là ?_

_\- Qu-quoi ?_

_\- Tu m'as entendu.»_

Il ne devrait pas. Il ne devrait vraiment pas car il semblait que l'homme -le garçon ? Il était assez perdu là-dessus- était évidemment ivre, mais il le voulait. Il voulait avoir Hinata Shouyou sous lui, gémissant et peut-être pleurant alors qu'il le martelait durement encore et encore, il le voulait et même plus-

_«- Je ne suis pas trop ivre, si c’est ce qui_ _te_ _fait hésiter. Je pourrais facilement_ _te_ _dire le score du match que Seijoh a perdu contre Karasuno._ dit sérieusement le roux, les sourcils froncés.

_-_ _D_ _'accord,_ _très bien,_ _pas besoin de me rappeler Chibi-chan !_ rit Tooru et il se leva ensuite, offrant une main au joueur de beach-volley.

Ils marchèrent l'un à côté de l'autre jusqu'à l'hôtel de l'ancien capitaine, discutant ensemble comme s'ils allaient simplement regarder un film ou jouer à un jeu de société. Sauf qu'ils couraient pratiquement tous les deux, des frissons d'anticipation secouant leurs corps. Heureusement pour eux, ils arrivèrent assez rapidement.

Oikawa eut seulement le temps de fermer la porte avant qu'Hinata ne presse ses lèvres sur les siennes avec empressement. L'homme retourna le baiser avec autant de ferveur que l'autre, le dos contre la porte. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer que le roux était obligé de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre sa bouche, trouvant cela attachant.

_«-_ _Dépêche-toi_ _, je te veux en moi._ gémit Shouyou entre de petits baisers, tirant sur le t-shirt de l'autre.

_\- Est-ce_ -un baiser- _vraiment ce que_ _tu_ -un autre- _v_ _eux_ _, Shouyou ?_ exhala l'ex-passeur de Seijoh, déjà haletant.

_\- Oui, oui, s'il te plaît ! Oika-hmpf !»_

Soulevant l'ex-petit corbeau en lui attrapant les fesses et en le poussant à se mettre à son niveau, Tooru le fit taire en l'embrassant brutalement, langue et dents incluses. Il se fraya un chemin à travers la petite pièce et le laissa tomber sur son lit, ne s'éloignant pas une seconde.

Hinata joua avec le bas du t-shirt du châtain, le pressant de l'enlever. Ce dernier obéit joyeusement et le passa au-dessus de sa tête, révélant ses abdos toniques et ses pectoraux définis. Le roux eut rictus et regarda la peau nue, la frôlant avec ses doigts moites. Oikawa ricana, grave et haletant, avant de déshabiller le garçon sous lui. Il ne perdit pas de temps et baissa son pantalon et son boxer en même temps. Il revint sur le lit et se pencha sur le corbeau nu, l'embrassant doucement au début et approfondissant le baiser peu de temps après. Sa langue envahit la caverne humide, léchant le palais et explorant l'espace. Shouyou gémit et pressa la sienne à plat contre celle de l'intrus. Un frisson secoua tout son corps quand l'érection encore vêtue de l'homme au-dessus de lui effleura la sienne. Tooru comprit l'allusion et abaissa ses hanches, les faisant rouler doucement. Le baiser se rompit lorsque le plus petit rejeta la tête en arrière. Il haletait fortement maintenant, sa poitrine se soulevant et retombant rapidement.

_«- O-Oikawa…_ réussit-il à appeler entre de petits gémissements.

_\- Hm ? Qu'_ _est-ce qu’il y_ _a, Chibi-chan ?_ s’amusa l'autre, mordillant le cou exposé le tentant.

_\- Plus vite s'il te plaît, je veux-je veux…_

_\- Dis-le, ne sois pas timide maintenant. Tu es littéralement nu sous moi.»_

Un rire échappa à l'homme aux cheveux marron lorsqu'une main frappa son bras. Il regarda, attendri, le joueur de beach-volley bouder et tourner la tête dans l'autre sens. Un petit hoquet sortit de la bouche de ce dernier et il regarda rapidement son amant lorsque des lèvres douces et humides s'enroulèrent autour du bout de son pénis. L'autre lui fit un clin d'œil alors qu'il prenait son manche plus profondément dans sa bouche et commençait à bouger la tête. Le bras d'Hinata monta à ses yeux, les couvrant alors qu'il mordait sa lèvre inférieure. Les sons humides résonnant dans l'air aggravèrent la rougeur qui se propageait de ses joues à sa poitrine. Il jura à voix basse lorsque son membre frappa le fond de la gorge d'Oikawa. Ce dernier avala autour de lui et sans avertissement, un liquide salé jaillit dans sa bouche alors que l'autre se tendait et gémissait bruyamment.

_«-_ _Délici_ _eux._ plaisanta l’ancien capitaine de Seijoh en se redressant, s’essuyant la bouche du dos de la main.

_\- Je-je suis désolé, je ne l’ai pas senti venir._ expliqua timidement le garçon.

_\- Pourquoi tu n’essaies pas de te faire pardonner alors ?»_

L’air sauvage sur le visage de Tooru fit taire le roux. Il déglutit visiblement et hocha la tête, s'asseyant pour pousser son partenaire à se débarrasser de ses vêtements restants. Quand il aperçut l’érection de l’autre, il se lécha les lèvres avec impatience.

_«-_ _À quatre pattes_ _.»_ exigea le plus âgé, se caressant un peu.

Shouyou obéit avec un faible gémissement. Il cambra le dos, poussant le bas de son corps vers le haut, et laissa sa tête reposer sur ses avant-bras contre le matelas. Il jeta un coup d'œil au-dessus de son épaule pour voir le regard appréciateur sur le visage de son compagnon. Il remua ses fesses en l'air, souriant d'un air narquois.

_«- Tu comptes faire quelque chose contre le vide que je ressens en ce moment ? Ou tu vas juste regarder et te toucher ?»_

Une fessée le secoua et il sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux. Soudain, Oikawa se pencha sur lui, une main caressant le bas de son dos et la peau maltraitée. Alors qu'il mettait sa bouche juste à côté de l'oreille du roux, son pouce commença à masser les abords de son trou, glissant un peu à l'intérieur et en ressortant facilement.

_«- Tu es un gamin capricieux, Shouyou… Mais j'aime penser que si je te donne ce que tu veux, ce dont tu as besoin, tu vas enfin te taire. Ou encore mieux, tu pourrais simplement crier mon nom encore et encore, me demandant d'aller plus loin, plus vite, plus fort. Tu ferais ça pour moi ?»_

Pendant qu’il parlait, il avait tendu la main entre les jambes du plus jeune et le caressait lentement. Le garçon poussait en arrière contre son pouce et en avant dans sa prise. Tooru lâcha le manche dur et attrapa son sac à côté de son lit, il fouilla rapidement dedans pour trouver le lubrifiant et un préservatif et une fois qu'il eut réussi, il versa une quantité généreuse de liquide épais sur le trou serré du roux, le faisant frissonner. Il retira son pouce et frotta son majeur, son annulaire et son index dedans, les enduisant le plus possible. Après cela, il commença à étirer l'entrée du garçon, ramenant sa main libre à la virilité délaissée. Il obtint un très long gémissement dans le processus, seul son index plongeant dans le trou humide et étroit. Bientôt, Hinata en demanda plus. Oikawa regarda son visage tourné sur le côté pour lui permettre de respirer confortablement. Le garçon avait les lèvres entrouvertes et sa langue en dépassait presque. Il bavait légèrement sur l'oreiller et ses paupières étaient pratiquement fermées. Cette vue fit palpiter l’entrejambe du châtain. Il ajouta un deuxième doigt, se mordant fortement la lèvre pour se retenir de la lui mettre déjà. Il ne voulait pas blesser le soi-disant ninja. Il le masturbait lentement, sentant que la mandarine humaine était déjà proche pour la deuxième fois.

_«- Plus, Oikawa-san, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, j'ai besoin-j'ai besoin de te sentir…_

_\- Tout ce que tu veux, crevette. Tu es si gourmand, qui l’aurait pensé ?»_

Le dirty talk fit son effet et alors que le plus âgé glissait rapidement un autre doigt à l'intérieur, il sentit l’anneau se resserrer autour d'eux. Des gémissements bruyants pouvaient être entendus dans la pièce et l'atmosphère devenait encore plus chaude et vaporeuse qu'avant, le garçon devant lui roulant des hanches d’avant en arrière presque frénétiquement. Tooru était en train de perdre la raison et sa patience en passant, alors il fit des mouvements de ciseaux avec ses doigts, grognant doucement et de la sueur se formant sur son front. Il eut une pulsion soudaine et donna une autre fessée à la fesse ronde devant lui. Alors que Shouyou sursautait et poussait un cri aigu, le joueur d’Argentine s’arrêta et demanda s’il allait bien. Un sanglot lui répondit, alors il caressa la chair meurtrie et apaisa la douleur avec une expression inquiète sur le visage.

_«- Bouge, s'il te_ _plaît_ _, Grand Roi, bouge !_ hoqueta l’ex-corbeau, le regardant au-dessus de son épaule.

_\- M-mais, ça va ?_ bégaya l'autre quand il vit le petit sourire sur les lèvres de son partenaire et entendit le surnom glorifiant.

_\- Je n’ai ja-_ _a_ _mais été_ _aussi bien_ _, ne_ _t-te_ _ret_ _i_ _en_ _s_ _pas.»_ dit-il avec des larmes coulant sur ses joues rouges.

Cela étonna le brun et fit tressaillir son sexe intouché. Il avait vraiment besoin d'accélérer et rapidement. Alors il le fit. Il recommença à préparer l'autre, tout en le faisant avec méthode et application. Quand il eut fini, le garçon tremblait et criait de plaisir. Ce n'était pas suffisant pour le faire jouir une seconde fois car son amant avait évité sa prostate à chaque fois, mais cela devenait trop et pas assez en même temps. Son cerveau était en bouillie. Une main forte glissa sur son abdomen et le souleva rapidement, puis le mit sur le dos. Par automatisme, il écarta largement les jambes et les plia. Il accueillit Oikawa entre elles, remarquant le préservatif déjà en place. Il tendit la main en avant et amena l'homme au-dessus de lui. Ils partagèrent un baiser passionné qui se brisa exactement comme le dernier, Hinata rejetant sa tête en arrière alors que quelque chose de plus grand cette fois faisait son chemin entre ses murs.

Dire que le plus âgé percuta et ruina le roux était honnêtement un euphémisme. À la cinquième ou à la sixième poussée, le pauvre -ou heureux, ça dépend de quel côté vous êtes- garçon criait son plaisir haut et fort, un mélange du nom de son compagnon et des jurons. L'autre léchait sa gorge, embrassait la peau sensible et la suçait. Il la mordit même, car il semblait que le plus petit aimait un peu de douleur pendant l'acte. Lorsque des membres tremblants se resserrèrent autour de sa taille, il souleva l’orange et se rassit sur ses talons. Ils étaient en position assise, alors que Tooru maintenait Shouyou avec un bras autour du dos et une main agrippée à son cou. Ce dernier rebondissait à chaque mouvement de l'autre. Sous cet angle, sa prostate jusqu'alors épargnée était constamment frappée. Il sanglotait, criant maintenant.

_«- Je-je suis proche, Oik-Tooru, je suis si proche ! Ne t'arrête pas !_

_\- Je n'_ _en_ _a_ _va_ _i_ _s_ _pas l'intention.»_ grogna celui-ci, son prénom jouant en boucle dans son esprit avec la façon dont l'autre l'avait gémi.

Et effectivement, quelques secondes plus tard, Hinata vint. Oikawa jura à voix basse alors qu'il abaissait le roux essoufflé sur le lit. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues alors que son partenaire avait du mal à arrêter de s'enfoncer en lui, mais quand il réussit enfin à se retenir, il entendit une faible protestation.

_«- Non, non, continue, je vais bien._ murmura l’ancien corbeau murmura d'une voix rauque.

_\- Tu pleures. Je peux finir moi-mê-»_

L'ancien élève d'Aoba Johsai fut arrêté par un gémissement grave quittant ses propres lèvres. L'habitant du Brésil s'aidait avec ses jambes pour repousser l'autre en lui. À ce moment, Tooru s'était dit mentalement _«_ _que tout ça aille se faire foutre_ _»_ et avait exactement fait ce qu'il pensait. Shouyou le ramena à ses lèvres à nouveau, l'embrassant avec humidité alors qu'il sanglotait toujours abondamment. Le bruit de son hoquet excita l'homme aux cheveux marron encore plus qu'il ne le pensait possible.

_«- Putain, tu es si_ _étroit_ _Shouyou…_ grogna-t-il, essoufflé.

_\- Tooru, Toor_ _u_ _-»_ chantonna le garçon susmentionné, comme un mantra.

Il se tut, sa bouche grande ouverte encore une fois, ses sourcils froncés dans une expression nouée de plaisir. Son corps entier était si tendu et son entrée si serrée… Oikawa pensa qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas vivant.

_«- Tu viens juste d'avoir… un orgasme sec ?»_ s’étrangla-t-il, les yeux écarquillés.

Hinata se détendit soudainement, inspirant profondément puis sanglotant encore plus fort qu'avant. La vue et ce qui venait de se passer poussèrent l'autre homme à son apogée et ce fut à son tour de venir. Il se renversa à l'intérieur du préservatif, fermant les yeux. Son rythme ralentit et passa de frénétique à ne même pas bouger un muscle. Quand il cessa finalement complètement, il poussa un profond soupir et ouvrit les yeux.

Shouyou avait une expression satisfaite sur son visage, même s'il semblait épuisé. Il grimaça un peu quand Tooru sortit de lui. Ce dernier se laissa tomber de l'autre côté de son lit et laissa échapper un petit rire, rapidement imité par son compagnon.

_«- Merde, Chibi-chan, je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu avais ça en toi !_

_\- Merci, je suppose.»_ ricana-t-il avant de faire un clin d'œil à l'autre.

Oikawa se leva après s'être remis de leurs activités et alla chercher un verre d'eau pour lui et pour l’ex-feinteur fatigué. Il revint avec également une serviette humide et chaude pour les nettoyer tous les deux. Le roux le remercia et lui fit de la place pour se recoucher. Au moment où leurs têtes touchèrent les oreillers, ils s'endormirent profondément.


	27. Bokuto/Kuroo/Konoha/Akaashi/Kenma/Semi.

Regarder Akaashi embrasser Semi comme si sa vie en dépendait déclencha un incendie dans la poitrine de Bokuto. Un rapide coup d'œil sur le côté lui montra que Kenma s'amusait à chevaucher les genoux de Konoha et à se frotter contre lui. Des petits bruits s’élevèrent presque immédiatement dans la pièce. Humides, essoufflés, graves et aigus, autant de types que de personnes présentes. Koutarou se mordit la lèvre quand son petit-ami enleva son t-shirt, aidé par Eita. Il voulait aussi de l'action, et tout de suite. Il se tourna donc vers son meilleur ami, qui regardait son propre petit-copain passer du bon temps. Son attention fut attirée par un mouvement devant lui et il baissa les yeux pour voir l'ancien capitaine de Fukurodani à genoux, les mains en l'air et prêtes à ouvrir son pantalon. Kuroo eut un sourire narquois, glissant ses doigts dans les cheveux hérissés.

_«- No homo,_ _bro_ _._ plaisanta-t-il, tandis que Bokuto avait du mal à lui enlever ses vêtements.

_\- Ouais,_ _on a_ _encore_ _nos_ _chaussettes après tout._ répondit l’autre en souriant largement.

_\- Pour l'instant.»_ intervint Akinori, la bouche quittant à peine la gorge de Kozume.

Ils rirent tous, l'atmosphère se détendit pendant un moment. Les choses redevinrent chaudes quand Koutarou se débarrassa enfin des tissus qui le dérangeaient. Il ne perdit pas de temps et amena sa langue tout le long du membre de la tête de coq, le faisant grogner et fermer les yeux. Kenma réagit au son et sursauta, ramenant l’attention de Konoha sur lui. Mais celui qui libéra le blond de sa frustration fut Keiji. Ce dernier attrapa la mâchoire de l’autre et l’embrassa brutalement depuis sa place sur le canapé, entre Semi et son ex-coéquipier qui avait son meilleur ami sur lui. Akinori et Eita partagèrent un regard long et lubrique. Quelle idée géniale Akaashi et Bokuta avaient eue. Le couple voulait pimenter leur vie privée et avait demandé à leurs meilleurs amis respectifs s'ils voulaient faire un plan à quatre avec eux. Doutant que Kozume, dans sa nature timide, n'accepterait jamais ou que Tetsurou dirait oui au partage de son petit-ami, les deux tourtereaux avaient également demandé à deux autres de leurs amis : Konoha et Semi. Ils avaient tous accepté et au lieu de renvoyer certains d'entre eux ou de planifier deux sessions, ils décidèrent de partir sur une orgie. Meilleure idée jamais eue.

De retour dans la pièce, Kenma s'était déplacé sur les genoux de Keiji et Eita avait rejoint Bokuto dans la fellation qu'il faisait à Kuroo. Ils prenaient alternativement sa longueur dans leurs bouches, et quand ils ne le faisaient pas, ils s'embrassaient avec l’entre-jambe entre eux. L'homme aux cheveux noirs avait du mal à rester immobile sur ses jambes tremblantes et avait besoin d'avoir plus de contact et de plaisir. Heureusement pour lui, Akinori se rendit derrière lui et lui offrit un support. Tetsurou laissa son dos rencontrer la poitrine du verdâtre. L'autre commença à l'aider à enlever sa chemise ouverte et son t-shirt. Une fois nu, à l'exception de ses chaussettes, ses tétons furent assaillis par des doigts experts. Il haleta à la première pincée puis gémit bruyamment, les deux hommes le suçant fredonnant joyeusement. L'une de ses mains alla masser la virilité de Konoha tandis que l'autre tirait fortement sur les cheveux de quiconque se trouvait devant lui. Ses yeux étaient si étroitement fermés qu'il ne pouvait pas les ouvrir pour voir ce qui se passait.

_«- Ne me dis pas que tu es déjà proche, Kuro ?_ résonna la voix de Kenma au-dessus des bruits obscènes.

_\- Ne parle pas trop Chaton, tu n’as pas l'air très loin non plus._

_\- J'y travaille.»_ intervint Akaashi, le sourire sur son visage très distinct dans son ton.

Le bruit d'une autre ouverture de pantalon suivit rapidement, mais il venait de devant Kuroo. Il risqua d'ouvrir un œil et vit Eita glisser sa main dans le short de Koutarou.

_«- L'Ace_ _prend son pied, là_ _.»_ taquina Akinori, jetant un coup d’œil au-dessus de l'épaule de la tête de coq où il laissait des suçons.

Un grognement sourd lui répondit alors que l'homme aux cheveux gris rejetait la tête en arrière, relâchant le sexe de son meilleur ami. Semi profita de sa position et lécha la gorge de l'homme, mordant légèrement la chair. Quelqu'un appela le nom de Tetsurou, à bout de souffle, et celui-ci se tourna vers les deux personnes sur le canapé. Kenma le regardait avec impatience et l’ancien capitaine de Nekoma ne put pas résister. Il marcha vers lui et Keiji, qui s'étaient tous deux déshabillés à un moment donné, et s'installa derrière le brun. Ce dernier lui jeta un coup d'œil et hocha la tête avant de revenir au téton qu'il suçait auparavant. Kuroo lui caressa le dos, regardant les frissons courir le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Puis, il attrapa l'une des bouteilles de lubrifiant sur la table basse et en versa sur ses doigts. Akaashi frissonna à la sensation du liquide froid trempant son entrée, mais poussa rapidement ses fesses en l'air, geignant.

_«- Un vrai gamin capricieux, Keiji. Je parie que tu prends la bite de Bo à chaque fois qu’il le demande, sans exception. Tu es tellement impatient. Si seulement tu pouvais voir à quel point ton trou prend bien mes doigts en ce moment.»_

Tetsurou obtint un gémissement fort et l'ancien passeur commença à rencontrer ses poussées. Il s'était préparé avant la réunion et cela se voyait. Kuroo avait déjà trois doigts enfouis profondément dans l'anneau rose devant lui. Il tourna la tête pour appeler son meilleur ami et lui montrer mais il réalisa rapidement que le pauvre homme ne pouvait rien faire. Semi se faisait sucer par lui pendant que Konoha le masturbait tout en enfonçant son index et son majeur en lui.

_«- Ils font de bons_ _switch_ _s, non ?_ remarqua Eita, les yeux rivés sur la tête de coq.

_\- Ouais, évidemment.»_

Akinori en rit et ajouta un troisième doigt. Les hanches de Bokuto tressautèrent. Eh bien, en fait, tout son corps fut secoué et il prit la totalité du manche de Semi à l'intérieur de sa bouche, s’étranglant légèrement. Ce dernier tira sur ses cheveux, inquiet, mais Koutarou secoua la tête de gauche à droite et resta dans cette position, levant le regard. Les yeux du blond cendré roulèrent dans son crâne lorsque son partenaire déglutit autour de lui.

_«- Putain, t’_ _es trop doué pour ça._ _»_ jura-t-il.

Tetsurou revint à son propre travail et réalisa que Keiji utilisait ses doigts pour se masturber, parce qu'il avait été tellement absorbé par la vue derrière lui qu'il avait arrêté de bouger. Kenma, d'un autre côté, avait la bouche ouverte et de la bave coulait sur son menton. Ses joues étaient rouges et ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes. Kuroo fronça les sourcils, qu'est-ce qui aurait bien pu le mettre dans cet état ? La réponse arriva rapidement.

_«- S'il te plaît, 'Kashi, s'il t’plaît, plus vite…_ supplia le blond décoloré, les ongles griffant le dos du susnommé.

_\- Tu-tu rentres si parfaitement dans ma main, Ken-Kenma.»_

Le dirty talk avait toujours eu un effet puissant sur le blond, d’aussi loin que son petit-copain se souvenait. Ce ne fut donc pas une surprise quand la tête de coq le vit se tortiller sous Akaashi.

_«- S'il te plaît, Kuroo-san, mets-l_ _a_ _dedans._ dit soudainement ce dernier, avant d'embrasser négligemment son collègue ex-passeur.

_\- Avec plaisir, Keiji. Laisse-moi prendre un préservatif-_

_\- Pas besoin, s'il te plaît, dépêche-toi !»_

Tetsurou s'exécuta joyeusement, s'alignant et poussant à l'intérieur en un temps record. Deux cris résonnèrent simultanément dans la pièce. Venant des deux personnes responsables de la situation.

_«- Il semble que vous vous amus_ _ez bien,_ _tous les deux._ plaisanta Konoha, enfoui jusqu'à la hampe en Bokuto.

_\- Oui ! Oui,_ _s’il te plaît_ _bouge, bouge Kuroo !»_ cria son ancien vice-capitaine en réponse.

Et bouger, Kuroo le fit. Il écoutait tous les bruits dans la pièce, appréciant particulièrement ceux de Kenma et d'Akaashi. Il savait qu'il ne durerait pas longtemps mais il espérait ne pas être le premier à venir. Heureusement pour lui, son petit-ami vint peu de temps après. Ses orteils se recourbèrent et son dos se cambra tandis qu’il crachait du blanc sur la main de son meilleur ami et sur son propre ventre. Une fois qu'il ne fut plus que haletant, Keiji lâcha son entrejambe ramollissant et tomba simplement sur son torse, ne se souciant pas du sperme dessus. Kozume caressa ses épaules et son cou, murmurant des mots encourageants alors qu'il regardait Tetsurou utiliser un autre corps que le sien. L'homme entre eux sanglotait, sa prostate étant maltraitée.

_«- Bo-Bokuto, arrête, je vais-, tu d-dois...»_

Koutarou n’écoutait pas les paroles de Semi et continuait de bouger la tête. Il sentit le membre dans sa bouche se contracter et le goût salé du sperme envahit son orifice buccal. Dès qu'il fut à nouveau libre de parler, beaucoup de mots absurdes lui échappèrent. Akinori grogna quand il comprit quelque chose comme «plus rapide» ou «plus profond». Akaashi jouit avec un cri aigu, suivi rapidement par son petit-ami qui ne fit pas de bruit mais avait la bouche grande ouverte dans un cri silencieux. Konoha se glissa hors du trou serré, se caressant rapidement et éjaculant sur les fesses de Bokuto. Kuroo n'avait aucune pitié, il continua à s'enfoncer à l'intérieur de Keiji, le stimulant au travers de son orgasme, jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne lui-même enfin.

Ils s’effondrèrent tous, où qu'ils soient. Semi rejoignit Kenma sur le canapé, qui avait toujours Akaashi étendu sur lui. Kuroo tomba au sol, le dos contre le canapé. Akinori s'allongea, sa tête sur la cuisse du brun. Koutarou fut le premier à récupérer et se leva sur ses jambes bancales pour aller chercher de l'eau pour tout le monde. Il embrassa l'épaule de son petit-ami quand il passa à côté de lui et disparut dans la cuisine.

_«- Appelez-moi chaque fois que vous voulez refaire ça._ déclara Konoha, émerveillé.

_\- Je_ _le ferais,_ _définitivement._ marmonna Keiji, les faisant tous rire.

_\- Tu vas bien, Chaton ?_ _Tu es_ _assez silencieux._ ne put s’empêcher de s’inquiéter Tetsurou.

_\- Il_ _s’_ _est endormi._ dit Eita, dégageant quelques mèches du visage du blond.

_\- On devrait dormir aussi après un bon bain !_ s'exclama Bokuto en revenant dans le salon.

_\- S'il te plaît, Bokuto, parle moins fort.»_

Malheureusement pour Kenma, sa demande ne fut pas acceptée car tous les hommes présents dans la pièce éclatèrent de rire.


	28. Ennoshita/Tanaka.

La nouvelle de Kiyoko et Yachi entamant une relation ensemble avait abattu Tanaka depuis une semaine maintenant. Il était heureux pour ses deux amies, mais son grand béguin pour la brune l'empêchait d'être complètement joyeux. Il n’était pas amoureux d’elle, heureusement pour lui, mais il avait des sentiments. Des sentiments forts qui avaient grandi pendant quatre ans. Et maintenant, il devait passer à autre chose si soudainement.

_«- Ryuu ?_ appela une voix derrière lui.

_\- Hein ? Chikara ? Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ?_

_\- Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?_ ricana l'homme en face de lui. _C’est un bar gay, Ryuu. La vraie question est pourquoi_ _TU es_ _ici ?»_

Un bar gay ? Eh bien, cela expliquait beaucoup en fait. Comme les deux hommes qui lui avaient déjà acheté des boissons ou celui qui lui avait fait un clin d'œil depuis le comptoir.

_«- Oh._

_\- Ouais, oh._ rit Ennoshita. _Alors ? Quoi de neuf ?_

_\- Kiyoko et Yachi sortent ensemble._

_\- Je sais, elles ont pris leur temps.»_

Son ancien coéquipier se glissa dans un siège à côté de lui. Il demanda une bière au barman puis se retourna pour faire de nouveau face à Tanaka.

_«- Alors tu noies ta peine dans l’alcool ?_

_\- On dirait_ _bien_ _._ grogna l'homme chauve, les sourcils froncés.

_\- Tu sais… Je connais une meilleure façon d'oublier quelqu'un.»_

Venait-il d’halluciner ou Chikara suggérait-il vraiment…?

_«- Je ne vis pas si loin, si_ _ça te_ _tent_ _e_ _._ ajouta ce dernier en évitant soigneusement ses yeux.

_\- À quelle distance ?_ s'entendit-il demander.

_\- Un quart d'heure de marche ?_ répondit l'autre, surpris.

_\- Je suis à cinq minutes en voiture, je suppose qu’on va chez moi.»_

Sans laisser réagir son ami, Ryuunosuke se leva, laissa quelques billets sur le comptoir et sortit. Peu de temps après, il fut rejoint par l'homme aux cheveux bruns.

Le trajet fut silencieux. Mais pas le genre de silence malaisant, c'était plutôt comme s'ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots inutiles pour communiquer.

La porte était à peine fermée que Tanaka avait déjà ses mains sur le corps de son partenaire. Ennoshita poussa un soupir de plaisir, acceptant le désir qui l'envahissait.

_«- Trop de vêtements._ grogna l'homme aux cheveux courts, tirant sur la chemise de l'autre.

_\- Enlève-les alors.»_

Leurs yeux se croisèrent et il y eut un silence, où aucun d'eux ne bougea. Ryuu leva lentement les mains pour retirer son propre t-shirt, le jetant sur le canapé. Chikara glissa ses doigts sur la peau nue, le souffle pris dans sa gorge à la vue et à la perspective de la nuit.

_«- Tu es_ _magnifique_ _._ murmura-t-il, caressant les abdominaux définis devant lui.

_\- Parle maintenant avant que tu ne puisses plus le faire.»_

Le moment suivant fut plein de baisers passionnés et de vêtements volant à travers l'appartement. Lorsque les deux hommes atteignirent enfin la chambre, ils étaient tous deux complètement nus.

_«- Ryuu…_ expira l'ancien capitaine quand des doigts froids taquinèrent l’extrémité de son entrejambe.

_\- Hm ?_

_\- Ryuu-hmmm»_

La première pompe fit gémir Ennoshita, le visage caché dans l'épaule musclée de son amant.

Tanaka les allongea tous les deux sur le lit, observant attentivement le visage de son ex-camarade de classe.

_«- Est-ce que c'est bon ?_ demanda-t-il, un peu inquiet.

_\- Tellement b_ _o_ _n, Ryuu… je veux plus.»_ gémit l'autre, nécéssiteux.

S'il remarqua le rougissement qui se répandit sur les joues de l'homme, il ne le commenta pas. Au lieu de cela, il écarta les jambes, permettant à l'ancien ace de Karasuno de s'installer entre elles. Le lubrifiant fut saisi et versé rapidement, et bientôt des doigts épais pénétrèrent en lui. Il siffla, contractant tout son corps.

_«- Désolé…_ murmura son partenaire, remontant jusqu’à son visage pour vérifier s'il allait bien.

_\- Ça va, je vais bien._ le rassura Chikara, puis sourit. _Tu es un si bon garçon ce soir, tu t'arrêtes même quand_ _il le faut_ _.»_

Tanaka grogna, ses doigts se contractant à l'intérieur de l'entrée étroite. D'où il était, Ennoshita remarqua également la façon dont la longueur de l'homme palpitait. Après s'être relaxé, l'homme aux cheveux bruns fit un signe de tête à son amant, indiquant qu'il pouvait continuer. Alors il le fit. Ils n’échangèrent aucun mot, juste des bruits obscènes, jusqu’à ce que Ryuunosuke soit prêt à enfoncer son membre dans son ancien capitaine.

_«-_ _J_ _e_ _peux_ _?_ demanda-t-il, un peu timide.

_\- Oui, mon Dieu, oui, Ryuu s'il te_ _plaît_ _!»_ supplia l'autre, la sueur trempant son front.

Chikara était fatigué du doux Tanaka, il voulait qu'il devienne sauvage avec lui, le fasse pleurer, supplier et se tortiller sous lui. Il attendit donc quelques minutes avant de mettre à profit ses capacités d'observation.

L'autre homme s'enfonçait en lui, toujours lent et prudent, quand il en eut assez.

_«- Je ne comprends pas Kiyoko. Je veux dire, tu es vraiment doué. Elle ne sait pas ce qu’elle rate.»_

Ryuu accéléra inconsciemment son rythme. Était-ce l'éloge ou le fait de parler de la femme qui lui avait brisé le cœur qui l'avait fait écouter davantage son instinct ? Il était temps de le découvrir.

_«- Tu me fais me sentir si bien, Ryuu…_ gémit Ennoshita, ses mains saisissant les épaules musclées au-dessus de lui.

_\- Putain, Chika-_

_\- Continue, je sais que tu peux me faire jouir.»_

Cela sembla faire basculer une chose dans le cerveau de son amant car il grogna et souleva une jambe de Chikara au-dessus de son épaule, le martelant sauvagement maintenant. L'éloge suivant du plus jeune resta coincé dans sa gorge lorsque sa prostate fut touchée. La seule chose qu’il put faire fut de laisser sa bouche grande ouverte, de cambrer le dos et de griffer celui de Tanaka.

_«- Je vais-_ _te_ _faire- sentir mieux- que_ _tu-_ _ne l'a_ _s-_ _jamais_ _été_ _._ dit Ryuunosuke, ponctuant tous les deux mots d'un claquement de hanches.

_\- Hnn-hnn-hnn- Ryuu, Ryuu…_ hoqueta finalement Ennoshita.

_\- Tu te sens bien, bébé ?_ sourit narquoisement l'autre, remarquant à quel point l'anneau était serré autour de son manche.

_\- Tellement, tellement bien, s'il te plaît Ryuu ! Tu me remplis si bien, je-je-»_

Il cria presque quand une main prit son sexe et commença à le caresser, en rythme avec l’entrejambe qui s'enfonçait en lui. Plus Chikara scandait _«si b_ _o_ _n»_ ou le nom de Tanaka, plus ce dernier y allait fort.

_«- Heureux maintenant ?_ grogna-t-il, les dents frôlant la peau sensible du cou de son amant.

_\- O-oui ! Tu me prends tellem-ment bien, Ryu- je vais-_

_\- Viens pour moi, Chika. Putain, tu es tellement beau comme ça.»_

Et Ennoshita le fit, sa vision devint blanche alors que son orgasme le submergeait. Il ne remarqua même pas que Ryuunosuke se répandait en lui avec un grognement sourd de son nom. Ils s'effondrèrent tous les deux sur le matelas, l'homme aux cheveux bruns sentant le sperme s'écouler hors de lui. Tanaka ronfla immédiatement, mettant un doux sourire sur les lèvres de Chikara. Il se leva en grimaçant, prit une douche et se recoucha. Il partirait au matin, pour l’instant, il était trop fatigué.


	29. Kuroo/Daishou.

Comme ils avaient grandi ensemble, mais pas tout à fait proches -loin de là, en fait-, Daishou et Kuroo avaient toujours fait partie de la vie de l’autre. Qu'ils soient les éternels rivaux ou les amis devenus ennemis, la tension sexuelle jamais résolue entre eux devenait insupportable pour leurs amis respectifs. Kenma avait jadis lancé quelques mots durs à son meilleur ami, le qualifiant de _«lâche qui ferait mieux de s'envoyer en l'air avant_ _qu’il ne_ _v_ _ienne_ _à l'université, sinon il l'assassinerait en un clin d'œil»._

Le fait était que Tetsurou savait qu'il était physiquement attiré par l'ancien capitaine de Nohebi, mais il était trop fier pour laisser son excitation l'emporter sur sa dignité. L'admettre au serpent signifierait une défaite.

D'un autre côté, Suguru souffrait du même traitement par Kuguri et faisait face à une rupture. Mika, sa douce et adorable ex-petite amie, lui avait un jour dit que c’était fini à cause de son désir plus qu’évident envers l’ancien bloqueur des chats. Elle ne pouvait pas être sérieuse. Lui ? Vouloir Tetsurou Kuroo dans son lit ? Nah, jamais, impossible.

Pas vrai ?

_Pas vraiment_ , pensa Daishou en sentant une dent acérée s'enfoncer dans le côté de sa gorge, provoquant un gémissement embarrassant de sa part. La tête de Kuroo se redressa, un sourire amusé apparut sur ses lèvres.

_«- C'était quoi_ _ça_ _?_ demanda-t-il, arrogant. _Tu_ _ne p_ _eux_ _pas garder_ _t_ _a bouche fermée ?_

_\- Ferme-_ _la_ _, tête de coq.»_ grogna l’autre en réponse, ses yeux fixant furieusement ceux en face de lui.

Le sourire de Tetsurou s’élargit alors qu’il retournait à sa tâche, suçant et mordant la peau douce du cou de son ennemi. Ce dernier haleta quand une main frotta son aine encore vêtue. Une de ses propres mains qui courait sous la chemise de son partenaire détesté alla recouvrir sa bouche, honteux de lui-même, lorsque des doigts s'enroulèrent autour de son poignet. Son bras fut levé sans son consentement, épinglé à la porte derrière lui.

_«- Je veux t'entendre pendant que je détruis tous tes murs.»_

Ce n'était qu'un murmure contre son oreille mais cela lui envoya des frissons dans tout son corps. Il ne put retenir le faible gémissement qui le quitta alors que Kuroo remplaçait sa main par sa cuisse, la glissant entre les siennes tremblantes. Le frottement n'était pas suffisant et le brun ne semblait pas enclin à lui faire plaisir.

_«- Tu vas juste me baiser contre ta porte d’entrée ou ?_ réussit-il à dire, content de sa voix calme.

_\- Comme si tu n'aimerais pas ça._ se moqua l’autre sans manquer un battement. _Tu es une salope pour ma bite, je suis sûr que tu aurais juste dit "s'il te plaît" si j'avais commencé ça dans l'ascenseur.»_

Cela alla directement à la verge de Daishou, la faisant palpiter. Il était douloureusement dur maintenant, des supplications au bord des lèvres. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas besoin de les exprimer cependant, car dès que Tetsurou eut fini sa phrase, il le souleva du sol, les deux mains sous ses cuisses. Le vert enfouit son visage dans le creux du cou offert, submergé par la façon dont le membre de son partenaire était pressé contre la courbe de ses fesses. L'étudiant en marketing ricana, un grondement sourd du fond de sa gorge. C'était presque doux et aimant, mais cela se changea rapidement en un autre flot de mots sales lorsqu'ils atteignirent la chambre.

_«- Pourquoi ai-je attendu si longtemps avant de t’amener ici ? Tu es si docile quand tu es excité. Si j'avais su qu’enfoncer ma bite dans ton trou t'aurait fait taire, je l'aurais fait il y a bien longtemps.»_

Cette fois, le gémissement qui quitta la bouche de Suguru fut autorisé à le faire. À ce moment précis, il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour que Kuroo continue de parler et de le traiter ainsi. Il voulait que l'homme félin le déchire, couche par couche de peau, brise son corps en deux, arrache son cœur de sa cage thoracique.

Son dos heurta le matelas dans un doux bruit, les muscles tendus mais les membres mous. Il écarta ses jambes instantanément, tendant une main dans la direction de l'autre, l'invitant entre elles. Des doigts s’emparèrent des siens, glissèrent jusqu'à son poignet, le caressant lentement. Puis leurs doigts s'entremêlèrent et Tetsurou fut enfin proche de son être brûlant, apportant sa propre chaleur. Comment un homme pouvait-il agir si tendrement et parler vulgairement en même temps ?

_«- Regarde toi._ sourit-il, assis sur ses talons. _C’est comme si_ _tu pouvais_ _mourir si_ _tu_ _n’ét_ _ais_ _pas touché, et par moi en plus._ _Tu_ _fer_ _ais_ _n'importe quoi pour_ _ça_ _, n'est-ce pas ?_

_\- Kuroo…_ murmura l'autre, une demande silencieuse.

_\- Tetsurou._ répondit fermement celui-ci.

_\- Tetsurou._ répéta docilement Daishou, jetant toute sa fierté par la fenêtre.

_\- Bon garçon.»_

Furent les derniers mots prononcés avant que des mains ne s’étendent vers ses vêtements et ne les lui ôtent en un temps record pour le laisser nu sous un regard affamé. Les yeux de Kuroo étaient lubriques, paupières lourdes, pupilles écarquillées. Cela donna au serpent une petite sensation de chaleur dans sa poitrine, sachant que c'était grâce à lui et à lui seul. L'homme avait peut-être une forte emprise sur ses réactions physiques, ses émotions et sa maîtrise de soi, mais la réciprocité était également vraie. Suguru se pliait peut-être à la volonté de Tetsurou, mais Tetsurou perdait également contre le pouvoir de Suguru.

_«- Tu le veux_ _tant que ça_ _?_ le taquina la tête de coq, observant sa tige érigée.

_\- N'agis_ _p-_ _pas comme si tu n'ét-_ _t_ _ais pas dans le même_ _é-_ _état, connard._ parvint à bégayer ce dernier en rougissant.

_\- Qu'est-c_ _e qu’il se p-passe avec le bé-bégaiement_ _,_ _b-bouffon_ _?_ se moqua Kuroo, souriant en coin. _Tu penses qu'il ne faudra que toi et ton comportement_ _de traîné_ _pour me_ _faire bander_ _?»_

Soudain, Daishou n’en était plus si sûr. Il détourna les yeux, scrutant la pièce pour se distraire et distraire son esprit. Il y avait une table de chevet à sa droite, un mur rouge à sa gauche, rappel constant de leur rivalité et de son augmentation. Une armoire était contre le mur du fond, à côté de la porte. Une porte en bois, d’un beau noir vibrant. Une affiche du mondialement connu Kodzuken, un bureau avec une lampe, des feuilles de papier éparpillées sur le sol, même sous la chaise pivotante. Une moquette. Noire aussi. Un tapis blanc, avec un peu de poussière dessus.

Tetsurou regarda la confiance de son ennemi de longue date s'effondrer. Il fit une grimace, plein de regrets et mal à l'aise. Il ne pouvait pas laisser cette fausse idée prendre racine dans l’esprit de l’homme. Alors il se pencha, tirant les deux jambes de l'autre au-dessus de ses épaules sans rencontrer aucune résistance. Il s'allongea sur le ventre, faisant face aux bourses de celui aux cheveux verdâtres. Ses mains atterrirent des deux côtés des hanches de Suguru, les pouces séparant ses fesses et sans aucune hésitation, il enfouit son visage entre elles. Son nez frôla les testicules sensibles tandis que sa langue fournissait à l'entrée serrée un premier coup de langue expérimental. La forte inspiration qu'il entendit le fit lever la tête pour voir le visage de Daishou. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et se figèrent alors que Kuroo répétait son dernier mouvement avec un peu plus d'emphase. Les paupières de l’autre se fermèrent alors qu’un gémissement s’échappait de sa bouche.

_«- Savoureux._ ne put s’empêcher de commenter l’ancien capitaine des chats.

_\- S'il te plaît, Ku-Tetsurou, s'il te plaît…_

_\- Ok bébé, on a attendu assez longtemps pour ça. Laisse-moi te faire crier ce soir.»_

Était-ce un pleur brisé qui sortit du serpent? Absolument. Et Kuroo était déterminé à entendre de nouveau cela dès que possible. Il repoussa donc son appendice mouillé contre l'anneau, ravi de la façon dont Daishou se tortillait entre ses mains et ses bras. Il tourna autour, le taquina, l’imbiba méticuleusement et Suguru poussa ses hanches en arrière pour en avoir plus. Ses gémissements étaient étouffés par l'une de ses mains tandis que l'autre agrippait fermement le drap. Tetsurou délivrerait volontiers sa bouche de la pression mais il était un peu occupé en ce moment. Au lieu de cela, il plongea sa langue dans le trou rose. Il fut récompensé par un hoquet qui se transforma en un gémissement de son nom. Satisfait du désordre qu'il avait créé sur le visage de son rival, il se redressa. Il attendit patiemment que l'autre le regarde pour s'essuyer le menton avec sa manche.

_«- J'espère que tu n'es pas trop fatigué car ce n'est que le début. Tu avais raison, je suis douloureusement dur.»_

Il venait de terminer sa phrase lorsque le vert se déplaça devant lui, s'agenouillant. Le félin le regarda bouger, curieux. Sa ceinture fut défaite, sa fermeture éclair baissée. Les sourcils de Kuroo se haussèrent quand il comprit enfin ce qui se passait.

_«- Tu veux quelque chose qui te bourre la bouche pour que tes beaux bruits ne la quittent pas ?_ s’enquit-il, la voix rauque.

_\- Je serais inquiet pour tes propres sons si j'étais toi._ répondit Daishou sans même le regarder, glissant son pantalon et ses sous-vêtements en bas de ses jambes.

_\- Toujours plein de confiance, hein ?_

_\- Je préférerai être plein de toi mais ça va devoir attendre pour le moment.»_

L'homme aux cheveux noirs rejeta la tête en arrière quand un baiser alléchant fut pressé sur le côté de sa queue. Il pouvait sentir les lèvres s'étirer en un sourire moqueur contre sa peau. Il ne pouvait pas regarder en bas. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas. S'il l'avait fait, il aurait été accueilli par la vue de Suguru penché devant lui, nu. Sa bouche était enroulée autour du bout de son entrejambe, le suçant de manière obscène. Ses fesses étaient un peu poussées en l'air et les muscles de son dos bougeaient à chaque mouvement qu'il faisait. Il avait une main à la base de la tige entre ses lèvres, l'autre servait à le stabiliser, posée contre une cuisse forte. Le serpent descendit sa tête, essayant de prendre toute la longueur à l'intérieur de sa bouche. En quelques pompes, il réussit. Tetsurou baigna dans la merveilleuse sensation, puis s'inquiéta pour l'homme et sa gorge maltraitée. Il referma ses doigts autour des courtes mèches de cheveux, tirant. Daishou émit un bruit d’appréciation qui se répercuta dans le corps de l’autre, provoquant des frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Le brun se mordit fort la lèvre inférieure, un gémissement honteux menaçant de lui échapper. Ce dernier lui fut arraché lorsque son partenaire creusa ses joues et déglutit autour de lui.

_«- Merde, tu sais vraiment comment utiliser ta bouche._ _Tu t’es_ _sûrement_ _entraîn_ _é avant. Combien de bites_ _t’as_ _pris comme ça ?_ souffla-t-il lorsque l'ancien joueur de Nohebi le relâcha dans un pop obscène.

Aucune réponse ne vint, mais cela passa inaperçu de Kuroo quand ses yeux se posèrent sur l'autre. Sa respiration se coinça dans sa gorge quand il réalisa que Suguru s'était stimulé tout ce temps. Ses mains bougèrent d'elles-mêmes, poussant l'homme aux cheveux verdâtres vers l'arrière jusqu'à ce que son dos soit à nouveau contre les draps. Comme un automate, il écarta les jambes pour que son ennemi voie clairement ce qu'il faisait.

_«- S'il te plaît, Tetsurou…_ gémit-il, le rythme de ses trois doigts s'accélérant dangereusement.

_\- Une_ _put_ _e, c’est ce que tu es Daishou.»_ répliqua l’autre en dégageant la main de l'homme de son entrée.

Il enleva sa chemise et se débarrassa de ses vêtements inutiles. Puis, il tomba sur le corps tentant sur son lit. Leurs visages étaient à quelques centimètres mais aucun d'eux n'osait fermer la distance. Comme si c'était interdit. Des jambes longues et pâles s'enroulèrent autour de la taille de Kuroo, des talons s'enfonçant dans le bas de son dos. Il obéit à leur appel silencieux et son sexe frôla celui de l’autre. Daishou se tortilla à nouveau, ses mains venant jouer avec les cheveux en désordre du félin. Il était légèrement conscient de la prise de fer que ce dernier avait sur sa hanche droite, alors qu'il s'alignait avec son trou contracté. Il y eut un moment où tout s'arrêta. Il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'eux, se regardant dans les yeux. Même le frémissement des cuisses de Suguru disparut, de même pour le souffle irrégulier de Tetsurou.

Et il se pencha en avant. Peut-être que c'était pour distraire Daishou de l'étirement soudain et brûlant qui arrivait, peut-être que c’était pour une toute autre raison, plus intime et enfouie au plus profond de sa poitrine. Mais il l'embrassa, tendre et doux. Il savoura la façon dont ses lèvres humides s'ouvrirent pour laisser échapper un souffle surpris, il aima encore plus quand elles se refermèrent autour des siennes, lui retournant le baiser avec un besoin fébrile.

Était-ce le signe que ce ne serait pas juste une baise rapide faite de rage et de haine ? Probablement.

Kuroo choisit le moment où ils se séparèrent à cause du manque d'oxygène pour pousser son membre en avant d'un mouvement rapide, remplissant complètement Suguru. Ce dernier sursauta, diverses insultes sur le bout de sa langue qui furent à nouveau avalées par les lèvres de Tetsurou.

_«- Putain, tu es si serré._ jura-t-il, luttant pour rester immobile et donner à l'autre le temps de s'adapter.

_\- Bouge, mon Dieu, s'il te plaît, bouge-»_

Le noiraud s'exécuta joyeusement, reculant puis re-rentrant lentement. Il laissa sa tête tomber contre le cou sous lui, respirant profondément pour capter la faible odeur du parfum de son partenaire. Il accéléra progressivement, étouffant ses propres gémissements en suçant et mordant la peau fine. Les ongles de Daishou lui griffèrent bientôt le dos, mêlant douleur et plaisir.

_«- P-putain, Tetsu-_

_-_ _Shhh_ _, je sais._ _Tu_ _a_ _s_ _l’impression que c’est trop et pas assez en même temps,_ _hein_ _?_ répondit ce dernier, s'étouffant presque avec ses mots.

_\- Tetsu, Tetsu, Tetsu…_ marmonna le serpent en tremblant.

_\- Qu'est-ce qu’il y a bébé ?_

_\- S'il te plaît, s’il t- plus vite, va- va plus vite, s'il te plaaaaît…»_

Non seulement il alla plus vite, mais il alla même plus fort et plus profond, frappant finalement la prostate de Suguru sur le point. L'homme aux cheveux verdâtres ne s'y attendait pas, ses jambes étaient maintenant poussées vers sa poitrine et il avait une vue parfaite sur le visage en sueur et le torse musclé de Kuroo. Sa frange collait à son front tandis que d'épaisses gouttelettes coulaient le long de son cou et de ses pectoraux toniques. Il n’eut pas le temps de voir ses yeux rouler dans son crâne, car lorsque l’érection de l’homme rencontra son point faible, il ferma les yeux et cambra le dos. Le cri qu'il poussa ferait l'objet de beaucoup de taquineries plus tard, mais pour l'instant, il alla directement au manche palpitant de Tetsurou.

_«- Ouais, juste comme ça ? Tu_ _prends ton pied_ _?_ grogna-t-il, son rythme devenant erratique.

_\- Oui ! Oh mon dieu, oui ! Tetsu, je-je ne durerai pas…_

_\- Super, moi non plus.»_

Et juste au bon moment, Daishou vint sur son ventre et une partie atterrit sur ses cuisses. Il exhala des morceaux du nom de son amant, babillant de manière incohérente.

_«- Regarde ce que tu as fait.»_ grogna le brun, trempant son index dans le liquide blanc.

Il se pencha sur l'homme tremblant et porta son doigt à ses lèvres. Suguru ouvrit ses yeux étourdis, son corps tremblant toujours de son orgasme alors que l'autre n'avait pas encore arrêté de le marteler. Il regarda droit dans les iris sombres au-dessus de lui et prit le doigt sale dans sa bouche. Cette fois, il aperçut l'expression de Kuroo alors que son propre orgasme explosait et un faible grognement de son prénom résonna dans la pièce.

L'ancien capitaine des chats s'effondra sur lui, le faisant souffler alors que l'air était expulsé de ses poumons par le poids inattendu.

_«- Bouge, abruti ! Tu m'écrases !_

_\- C’est_ _comme ça_ _que_ _tu_ _remercie_ _s_ _l_ _e_ _meilleur_ _coup_ _de_ _ta_ _vie ?_ répondit l’autre sans bouger d'un pouce.

_\- Je-_ _tu_ _n’es pas -audacieux de_ _ta_ _part d’assumer-…_ bégaya le serpent en rougissant profusément.

_\- Nan nan, tu criais mon nom il y a quelques secondes. Tu as perdu toute ta crédibilité._

_\- Comme si tu étais mieux._ bouda Daishou, mais continua de caresser la peau nue au-dessus de lui.

_\- Je n'ai jamais dit ça et je ne le ferai jamais.»_

Ils tombèrent dans un silence confortable après cela, se blottissant l'un contre l'autre malgré leur viscosité. Ils s’endormirent quelques minutes plus tard, toujours dans la même position. Les questions recevraient une réponse le matin, il était maintenant temps de se reposer.


	30. Kenma/Hinata.

Kenma tira sur son pantalon de survêtement, grognant silencieusement. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait être pire que d'avoir une érection indésirable pendant un live stream ? Rien, il était d'accord là-dessus. Alors que sa dernière partie de Fall Guys était en téléchargement sur son écran principal, il tourna les yeux vers l'autre. Deux heures du matin, et il y avait encore beaucoup de gens qui le regardaient. Il soupira avant de répondre à quelques questions liées à ses activités. Non, il ne s’attendait pas à ce que ce type le pousse hors de la map lors du dernier round. Oui, il allait gagner celui-ci. Quel jeu pour demain ? Call of Duty. Allait-il à cette convention gaming à Kyoto la semaine prochaine ? Bien sûr.

_«- Est-ce que ton_ _copain_ _est revenu du Brésil pour ton anniversaire ?_ lut-il à haute voix, jetant inconsciemment un coup d’œil vers la porte. _Oui. Quel homme chanceux je suis, n’_ _est-ce pas_ _?»_

Il ricana, reportant son attention sur la partie. Quand il la remporta, ce fut une demi-heure plus tard. Il dit rapidement au revoir, ignorant les supplications pour un autre round comma sa chance était de retour. Le jeune homme éteignit son micro, puis son ordinateur. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il se leva qu'il se souvint de son petit problème. Il grogna, sachant parfaitement que ça ne le quitterait pas. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, jetant un coup d'œil dans la chambre au détour. Il s'attendait à trouver un Hinata endormi, la bouche ouverte et de la bave coulant sur son menton. Ce qu'il vit à la place, fut son petit-ami rougissant, haletant doucement son nom avec une main dans ses sous-vêtements. Le blond décoloré haussa un sourcil avant qu'un petit sourire narquois ne prenne ses lèvres.

_«- Besoin d'aide ?»_ demanda-t-il, appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte.

Shouyou couina, surpris. Puis, il sourit timidement au nouveau venu, hochant lentement la tête. Kozume entra dans la pièce, enlevant son sweat à capuche en même temps. Maintenant, son érection était exposée pour que l'autre homme la voie. Ce dernier n’essaya même pas de cacher son intérêt, se léchant les lèvres avec appétit.

_«- Je peux m'en occuper pour_ _toi_ _en échange ?_ murmura la mandarine.

_\- Deal.»_

Ils enlevèrent complètement leurs vêtements restants. Ils étaient maintenant assis l'un en face de l'autre, leurs membres plus que durs souffrant de ne pas être touchés. Hinata tendit la main en premier, enroulant ses petits doigts autour du manche de son amant. Kenma ferma les yeux, poussant un soupir. Il attendit quelques secondes, appréciant le nouveau plaisir que cela lui procurait, avant de refléter son copain. Leur chambre fut bientôt saturée de sons obscènes, de gémissements et de couinements. Les deux hommes partagèrent un baiser, tendre et aimant.

_«- Kenma-_

_\- Je suis juste là, bébé._ murmura celui-ci.

_\- Kenma- Je-je suis proche-_

_\- Je sais, moi aussi…»_

D'un mouvement habile de son poignet, Shouyou rapprocha le joueur de sa limite. Ce dernier gémit et glissa un doigt sur la fente de l’autre. Il caressa le bout de son entrejambe, appréciant les bruits qu'il arrachait à son partenaire. Les cuisses du roux tremblaient sous lui et sa rougeur se répandait maintenant sur son torse. Leurs allures s'accélérèrent en même temps, preuve d’à quel point ils se connaissaient par cœur après des années de fréquentation. Ils utilisaient leurs mouvements les plus pratiqués, se défiant l’un et l’autre. Qui jouirait en premier ? Hinata était généralement celui-ci, mais cette fois…

_«- Ah-nnnng, je-je t'aime, S-Shouyou… Hmmm-»_

Le blond fut frappé par son orgasme, l'esprit devenant nuageux et ses yeux se fermant étroitement.

Le joueur brésilien suivit juste après, répétant en boucle à quel point il aimait son compagnon.

Quand ils descendirent tous les deux de leur ivresse, ils se sourirent. Oui, Kenma était l'homme le plus chanceux du monde.


	31. Iwaizumi/Kuroo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salut salut ^^
> 
> Le dernier chapitre est enfin là !  
> Amusez-vous ;)

Iwaizumi ferma la porte derrière lui. Sans surprise, il fut accueilli par un appartement sombre. Il soupira, la nuit avait été longue, mais il s'était amusé. Il n’y avait pas eu beaucoup de monde au bar ce soir-là, la table la plus bruyante étant la sienne et celle de ses anciens coéquipiers. C'était agréable de voir tout le monde réuni, d'entendre parler de leur vie et comment cela se passait pour eux tous.

Alors qu'il se rappelait l'histoire de la mise en couple de Kyoutani et Yahaba, il chercha la bouteille d’eau dans le réfrigérateur. Il était épuisé. Un bâillement le fit fermer les yeux et il faillit heurter un mur. Il grogna, mais faiblement parce qu'il ne voulait pas réveiller l'homme endormi dans son lit.

Enfin, plutôt l'homme qui était censé dormir à cette heure.

_«- Tetsu ?»_ l'appela Hajime.

Celui-ci tourna la tête, souriant d'un air penaud. Il était à son bureau, des papiers étalés devant lui.

_«- Je t'attendais…_ expliqua la tête de coq, le rose piquant ses joues.

_-_ _Tu… rougis_ _?»_ demanda Iwa, confus.

Sa confusion ne fit qu'augmenter lorsque son partenaire baissa la tête, refusant de le regarder. Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, embarrassé.

C'était un spectacle rare. Kuroo n'était pas du genre à être mal à l’aise avec qui que ce soit, encore moins avec son petit-ami de six ans maintenant. Alors Iwaizumi attendit patiemment, appuyé contre la porte de leur chambre.

_«- Je-…_ _Tu_ _promet_ _s_ _de_ _ne pas_ _rire_ _?_ murmura finalement Tetsurou.

_\- Bien sûr. Qu'est-ce qu’il y a ?»_

L'ancien capitaine de Nekoma se leva lentement, prenant soin de tirer sur son sweat à fermeture. Il fit face à son amant, évitant toujours le contact visuel. Puis, il prit une profonde inspiration et ouvrit sa veste.

Les lèvres d’Hajime s'ouvrirent alors que ses yeux s'écarquillaient. L’ancien joueur des chats ricana nerveusement, transpirant.

_«- J'ai pensé- peut-être-… Qu'importe, c'était stupide._ bégaya-t-il, essayant maladroitement de cacher son corps.

_\- Tu es magnifique.»_

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Kuroo d’être surpris. Ses bras retombèrent le long de son corps, ses yeux cherchant un mensonge dans ceux d'Iwa. Tout ce qu'il trouva fut honnêteté, désir et amour.

_«-_ _Tu-tu_ _le pense_ _s vraiment_ _?_ demanda-t-il néanmoins, se sentant un peu gêné.

_-_ _Oui_ _._ rit l’autre, souriant affectueusement. _Enfin_ _, Tetsu, regarde-toi.»_

Comment Iwaizumi aurait-il pu ne pas le trouver beau ? Il portait une jupe, bon Dieu ! Une belle jupe noire, avec une bande rouge en bas. Son torse mince était recouvert d'un crop top sans manches, mi-noir, mi-rouge aussi. Au milieu, il y avait un logo. L’équipe de football de Nekoma. L'esprit de l'entraîneur sportif arriva à une conclusion, son beau et sexy petit-copain portait une tenue de cheerleader. Oh mon Dieu.

_«- Tu aimes ? Pour de vrai ?»_

Hajime hocha la tête, comme si le renflement de son pantalon n'était pas assez évident. Il fit un pas en avant, observant de près les réactions de l’autre. Tetsurou se tendit un peu, ses yeux parcourant chaque centimètre carré du corps de son partenaire. Approchant toujours, il retira son t-shirt. Les muscles de ses bras roulaient sous sa peau, ses abdos se contractant et se relâchant alors qu'il jetait le tissu au hasard sur le sol. Kuroo le rencontra enfin, leurs lèvres se pressant ensemble en un baiser passionné. Des mains étaient partout sur la poitrine d'Iwa, la découvrant comme si c'était la première fois. Il n'attendit pas plus pour enlever le sweat de son amant, soupirant joyeusement quand ses doigts frôlèrent ses épaules désormais nues. La tête de coq promena sa bouche le long de la gorge de l’autre, attaquant la zone sensible avec de doux baisers. Il s'arrêta sur sa jugulaire, laissant des suçons le long de la veine palpitante. Le souffle d'Iwaizumi sortit irrégulier, ses yeux fermés. Ses doigts tirèrent doucement sur des mèches de cheveux, ce qui fit grogner leur propriétaire. Les lèvres de l'entraîneur sportif s'étirèrent dans un rictus sauvage avant qu'il ne recule et se penche pour soulever son petit-ami par ses cuisses. Tetsurou laissa échapper un bruit de surprise puis gloussa légèrement. Il passa ses bras autour du cou d’Hajime, le regardant dans les yeux.

_«- Un avertissement aurait été le bienvenu,_ _tu_ _sa_ _is_ _._ taquina-t-il en haussant son sourcil gauche.

_\- Hmmm… non.»_ répondit l’autre après un moment de fausse réflexion.

Il laissa tomber sa charge sur le bureau, restant entre les longues jambes qu'il aimait tant. Ses paumes caressaient le flanc de l’ancien élève de Nekoma, provoquant la chair de poule sur leur chemin.

_«- Je n'ai pas de sous-vêtements._ lâcha soudainement ce dernier, le rose parsemant à nouveau ses joues.

_\- Quoi ?»_

Il y eut un moment de silence où Iwa baissa les yeux sur la jupe de son petit-ami. Il n’avait pas accordé beaucoup d’attention à cette zone dans les dernières minutes, mais maintenant qu’il le faisait, il pouvait voir à quel point c’était tendu à l’avant. La forme du membre érigé de Kuroo était très facile à deviner. L'ancien ace d'Aoba Johsai se mordit la lèvre, fort. Ses yeux se levèrent, demandant silencieusement la permission. Après toutes ces années, il faisait toujours attention au consentement. Cela fit encore plus rougir Tetsurou.

Après avoir reçu un rapide signe de tête, Iwaizumi laissa sa main glisser sous le tissu de la jupe. Il taquina un peu, caressant les hanches de son partenaire, l’aine, mais pas sa verge. Ce dernier souffla, faisant déjà la moue comme un enfant.

_«-_ _Impatient_ _,_ _hein_ _?»_ murmura Hajime à son oreille.

Kuroo tourna la tête rapidement, ses lèvres s'ouvrirent autour d'une réponse. Qui ne sortit jamais. Au lieu de cela, un grognement lui échappa alors qu'Iwa enroulait sa main autour de son manche, le serrant légèrement. L'autre était située sur la taille de son amant, jouant avec l'ourlet du crop top. La tête de Tetsurou tomba sur les pectoraux d’Iwaizumi. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes, la main de Hajime bougeant toujours et les gémissements de Kuroo emplissant la pièce. Jusqu'à ce qu'une langue joue avec le téton de l'aîné. Un gémissement le trahit ainsi que le sursaut de sa main.

L’ancien ace d’Aoba Johsai savait que c’était un moyen utilisé par son petit ami pour l’exciter et cela réussissait. Mais aujourd'hui, il avait envie de donner plus que de recevoir. Alors il renversa la tête de coq sur le bureau, souriant quand il entendit son cri de surprise.

_«- Haji-Hajime ?_ appela Tetsurou par-dessus de son épaule.

_\- Shhh, laisse-moi te faire sentir bien. K’, bébé ?»_

L'autre acquiesça rapidement, plaçant sa joue droite contre le bois. Il se détendit sous les paumes d'Iwaizumi alors qu'elles lui caressaient le bas du dos. L'une d'elles disparut, mais revint rapidement sur son corps. Les doigts étaient mouillés, enduits de salive chaude qui coulait un peu sur le cul de Kuroo tandis que ses fesses étaient écartées.

_«-_ _La_ _-la jupe… Elle_ _va être_ _tachée…_ réussit à dire l’ex-joueur des chats pendant qu'une épaisse phalange poussait à l'intérieur de son orifice.

_\- Peu importe._ _Garde-la_ _. S'il_ _te_ _plaît.»_ susurra la voix rauque d'Iwa près de son oreille, celui-ci se penchant légèrement sur lui.

Il embrassa doucement sa tempe. Les cuisses de Tetsurou tremblaient déjà. Son amant ne perdit pas de temps à le préparer, mais le fit quand même méticuleusement. C'était compréhensible car ils avaient tous deux été assez pris dans leur travail respectif ces derniers temps et n'avaient pas eu beaucoup de temps l'un pour l'autre. La privation gagnait contre leur endurance et leur durée habituelle.

_«- S'il te pla_ _î_ _t, Haji, s'il te pla_ _î_ _t…_ _te_ _veux…»_ sanglota Kuroo tandis que le troisième doigt le pénétrait et ressortait rapidement.

Iwaizumi s'exécuta joyeusement, s'alignant contre l'entrée détendue de son amant. Il attendit une seconde ou deux, admirant la façon dont la jupe complimentait les fesses du coq et faisait paraître ses jambes plus longues qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà.

L'entraîneur sportif respira profondément et poussa doucement. Tetsurou gémit à cause de l'étirement plus large mais ses hanches bougeaient déjà d'elles-mêmes. L'autre les plaqua contre la tranche du bureau, toute sa longueur enfouie profondément dans la chaleur de le son amant. Il se pencha sur lui une fois de plus et cette fois, Kuroo tourna la tête pour un baiser sur les lèvres. C'était rapide mais aimant.

_«- Je t'aime Tetsu._

_\- Je t'aime aussi…»_

Iwa le martela. Durant les dix minutes suivantes, la pièce fut pleine de hoquets et de grognements. La bouche de l'ancien élève de Nekoma était entrouverte, de la bave coulant sur le bois sous lui. Ses ongles griffaient le bureau, laissant quelques marques récentes au-dessus d'autres, plus anciennes. Les mains d’Hajime lui meurtrissaient la taille grâce à sa prise de fer. Qui vint en premier ? Qui gémit le plus fort ? Aucun d'eux ne savait. C'était un flou de plaisir jusqu'à ce que Kuroo soit de retour sur ses pieds, du sperme coulant hors de lui. L'homme aux cheveux en désordre fit une grimace de dégoût et d'inconfort.

L’ancien ace d’Aoba Johsai se pencha, soulevant son compagnon. Ses jambes tremblantes ne le soutiendraient jamais sur le chemin de la douche.

_«- M-mais je suis dégoûtant comme ça ! Dépose-moi !_

_-_ _Dégoûtant_ _?_ se moqua Hajime, la voix éraillée. _Tu n'es jamais dégoûtant pour moi, bébé. Maintenant, un bon nettoyage.»_

Le rire de Tetsurou les suivit à travers l'appartement, alors que les bras puissants d'Iwaizumi le soutenaient pendant qu'il l'amenait à la salle de bain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est fini, pfiou !  
> J'espère que vous avez aimé lire autant que moi j'ai aimé écrire ! C'était une première pour moi et je suis plutôt satisfaite du rendu ^^  
> Merci beaucoup pour les kudos, etc !  
> Il y aura peut-être une correction, si j'ai le courage...  
> Et oui, promis, si je fais le kinktober 2021 je m'y prendrais à l'avance (j'essayerais au moins x))
> 
> Prenez soin de vous, et à bientôt pour une autre fic !  
> Khlowx ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Tags à ajouter, notes à modifier.
> 
> Liste d'œuvres qui m'ont inspirée pour écrire ce challenge :  
> \- Terminal Curiosity par favspacetwink et moonlumie  
> \- In the afterlife, tell me we'll be fine par thunderingskies  
> (d'autres seront ajoutées)


End file.
